


Submit Brother, for you are Mine

by LokiBitch07



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Beating, Bondage and Discipline, But probably not the way you think, Dark!Thor, Explicit Sexual Content, Kind of ok ending, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Con Thorki, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-18 08:44:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiBitch07/pseuds/LokiBitch07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Loki goes into heat for the first time as an omega, his alpha brother Thor takes a very-unbrotherly liking to the trickster. Loki is not amused.<br/>It makes it easier for him to let go of the staff and fall into space.<br/>When he is brought back to Asgard after he lost his war on Midgard, Odin gives in to Thor's whishes and declares that Loki will be bonded to Thor and due to Loki's actions, Thor will be given complete control over Loki. So in a society where alpha and omegas are usually more equal, Loki will be treated more as the omegas were thousands of years prior and essentially he will be Thor's property until such time as the Aesir feel Loki can be trusted again.<br/>Warning for very!dark!Thor and Bamf!Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for a norsekink request, you can find the full request here: http://norsekink.livejournal.com/9985.html?thread=22216705
> 
> WARNINGS:NON-CON, Incest (not blood-related), slavery, dark!Thor, beating, and I mean REALLY!DARK!THOR  
> This fic will not be pretty and depict abuse of the vilest form. Please take care of yourself when reading. 
> 
> So yes, dark Thor/Loki, but not happy. Ok? Ok.
> 
> x
> 
> Also, if you love the story, leave kudos or comments to show me your love.  
> If you don't like the story....well. I really don't need to know. Seriously. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and join me in hell when you are done!
> 
> x
> 
> This fic has been translated into:  
> \- Spanish by the amazing calipso_watts - http://archiveofourown.org/works/3426053/chapters/7506557   
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is one of my most popular fics! Thank you guys!  
> If you came here from a fic rec site, please let me know, cause I have no idea how else you would have found me!  
> Hugs!
> 
>  
> 
> x

_Fuck. This. Shit._

 

The second that Loki opened his fingers, letting go of the staff and falling into space, his heart had made the decision before his mind could even think about it. 

 

Happiness was something for others.  
It was not part of Loki’s life. 

 

Always tired, the trickster sported that haunted look that spoke of too little sleep and too many glances thrown over your shoulders when walking down a hallway. 

 

The problem was Thor, had been Thor for a while now.

 

Since Loki had turned 17 going into his first, still very suppressed heat and alphas were able to smell his omega status, men as well as women had circled him like sharks a bloody piece of meat, barking at each other when one of them got to close to him, trying to claim him for their own.

Loki had not been impressed. 

Just like any other teen he had been excited about his first heat, being grown-up, entering the fascinating world of alpha and omega and ...sex.  
The god of lies had been trained early in life where his place was and where he stood as an omega, that he would need to find his alpha mate and subdue to him or her when the time had come.  
He was taught that even though nowadays alpha and omegas shared similar rights, there were still certain rules that he had to follow. 

But rules did not abide well with the trickster.  
They never had.

He was not allowed to fight with swords, a typical alpha weapon, or wrestle or show any other signs of what could be read as dominant behaviour. Omega’s were often coaxed to take up healing professions, reading or in his case magic, as it was believed that this would better fit their submissive character. Also, they would be able to bare child in later times, and were therefore too valuable to be lost in battle.

Most omegas were happy with their lot as they were in recent times equal members of society, even allowed to partake in discussions and politics, which has not always been this way.  
Still, Loki did not like to be labelled, and he especially did not like to be told what he could and could not do. Instead, much to his parents and teachers dismay, it had the opposite effect on him, bristling against society and crossing boundaries and acting out of “omega” character whenever he could.  
Fighting with his magic.  
Unheard of. 

But the silver tongue managed to charm him into battles, fighting next to the greatest, always aware that an injury would condemn him to a life behind closed doors.  
He was very, very careful. 

Loki waited impatiently for his first heat, secretly hoping that it would help him fit in and finally submit to his place.  
For as it was, all he wanted to do is be free from any restraints, and that was just and simply not possible.  
Not as the second prince of Asgard.  
Not as an omega.

When his first heat hit him, he did not even realize that it had happened until it was over.  
He was more interested in sex... more than usual...and he had started to follow the overpowering scents of alphas and omegas in heat, watching their interactions and finally listening at the door that would be closed for days, screams of pleasure audible all the way down the hallway. 

His heat seemed to be nothing more than the feeling of warmth in his stomach and a sensitive cock and ass, pulsating warmly between his legs.  
Loki could feel his genitals rub against his pants when walking, and some of the scents that waved through the hallways made him heady. A couple of times he was even forced to retreat to his own room to jerk off with a few quick strokes, coming fast and hard, panting at the sharp smell of his own lust that waved of him in a thick cloud. 

And that was it. 

It made him different from all the other omega’s he knew around him. 

No matter how smart or strong or quiet, outgoing or shy, all of them without exception changed their ways when the hormones hit them, whining for a hard fuck, knees shacking, rubbing themselves against any alpha within their reach unless they were already mated, watching them with large, wet eyes. 

He tried not to judge, but the obvious show of submissiveness disgusted him, and he started wishing that he had been a first-born to be raised as alpha, and not second-born and therefore submissive omega.

But instead Loki roamed the hallways, feeling an inner hunger, subconsciously searching for the scent of a potential mate, all his senses heightened, wishing, hoping for something that was missing in his life.  
However he realized quickly that the musky smell of the alpha men and women around him was too strong for his sensitive nose, too overpowering, too _crude_ to trigger any type of lust of need. 

Loki was almost glad. 

For there was nothing that Loki hated more than losing control. 

 

Loki remembered the first day that Thor had smelled him as an omega quite clearly.

He had joined his brother for breakfast, knowing he had gone into one of his very irregular heats last night, but as it was still early and had no real effect on him he decided to come to the great hall.  
He greeted his parents, and sat down on the heavy wooden bench opposite of Thor, when his brother head had suddenly snapped back, nostrils flaring wide.  
The god of thunder looked around, searching, sniffing, until his eyes, dark with curiosity and lust stopped on Loki. 

He seemed almost startled. 

“Loki….is that….is that YOU?” 

Thor stood up abruptly, leaned over the table and took a deep whiff, his eyes closed.  
He gave a small groan.  
“By the gods, IT IS.” He licked his dry lips while staring at his brother, his gaze burning uncomfortable on Loki’s skin.

“What are you talking about Thor?” Loki moved away ever so slightly, eying his brother cautiously.  
He knew how Thor acted around other omega’s, the stories of his brothers sexual prowess almost legendary, but as they were related and the sons of the king, he had not worried. 

It never even crossed his mind that Thor would be... _attracted_..to him.  
Loki wrinkled his forehead. He started at his astounded brother for another moment before returning to his food. 

“You… you are in heat, Loki?” It was something between a question and a statement, and Thor had started to get up and walk towards the trickster, his breakfast forgotten.  
Loki shrugged uncomfortably, debating whether to get up as well and move away, but he kept his calm. This was the dining hall with several people around him, and after all, this was Thor, his brother!  
Loki gave Thor a long, cool look. “I guess I must have missed it Thor, thank you for pointing it out to me. Now sit back down before you continue making a fool of yourself.” His voice dripped with sarcasm as he put his head back down, calmly continuing with his food.

Thor stopped mid stride, eyebrows knotting.  
“How could you not ….I did not know you were already having your heats Loki! You smell… _delicious_ ” The last words were almost whispered, with a voice thick with lust. 

Loki tensed, aware that several people were watching them closely now.  
“Well, it is really none of your business, _brother_. Leave me be.” Loki hissed. 

Thor stood, waving, his obvious lust fighting with his manners, and, as always, loosing.  
He grinned, walking closer, sitting down next to Loki and putting his hand on the trickster’s thigh, squeezing tightly.  
“Brother, I did not know you went through puberty already, but I would be happy to be your very first fuck, brotherly love and all...”  
Loki turned bright red and stood up with a start. 

‘I don’t think so, Thor. Back off.” He grabbed an apple and a piece of bread and left, fuming, Thor sitting alone on the bench, absentmindedly kneading his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor turned out to be a problem.

He followed Loki wherever he went, resulting in the trickster making a conscious effort to stay out of Thor’s way, whether he was in heat or not. He turned down all the advances the god of thunder made, with utter dismay. He was no bitch to be sniffed and claimed, and he could not believe that Thor would be so callous to lust after him, his own brother. 

The trickster managed to dodge Thor for a long while, but several moons later, when Loki was sitting outside the castle under a tree, a book forgotten on his lap, the golden god found him. 

Loki was enjoying the warmth of the sun on his skin, the light wind playing with his long black hair, when Thor stepped behind him, laying his hand on Loki’s shoulder.   
Loki had been lost in thought and flinched, letting out a loud huff.

When his eyes fell on his brother a quick stab of panic dug into the pit of his stomach as he was far away from the castle and it had been the first time in a while that he had let his guards down. 

His voice is icy when he addresses the god of thunder:  
“Thor, what do you want? I am not interested in company at the moment.”

Instead of answering Thor studied him, pupils large and glazed in his tanned face.   
“You are in heat…again.”

Loki felt the knot in his stomach growing tighter.  
“Yes, I guess I am - thank you _so much_ for reminding me.” Loki sneered. He picked up his book, casually returning back to reading. “I shall take care of it later.”  
He pretended to focus on the lines, out of the corner of his eye watching his brother get down to his knees next to him.   
Thor came closer, too close, and he whispered into Loki’s ear “Let me help you with your need, brother. I was told I am a good fuck.”

Loki flinched back, freeing himself from Thor’s grip.  
His eyes sprayed anger.

“LEAVE ME BE THOR!” he hissed between his teeth, fists clenching at his side. “I am not interested. Are you deaf or something? And I am your BROTHER, may the gods have mercy. Go fuck one of your shield brothers or a maiden of the court. I am not yours to be had.” 

For a moment it seemed like Thor would submit to the tricksters will, but then he grabbed Loki roughly by the neck, pulling him towards him, pressing his hot mouth on the resisting lips of the god of lies.  
Even though Loki struggled, Thor did not let go, and he pressed him against the rough bark of the tree he was sitting under, pinning one of his hands above his head with one arm, the other pressing his fingers against Loki’s crotch.

Fuck....

Loki used his teleportation spell, leaving his book and steed with Thor. 

He resurfaced in his room, hair and clothes in disarray, cursing under his breath. 

Gods dam his big oaf of a brother! 

And he knew he would have to be more careful in the future. 

 

 

 

After that Loki stayed out of the golden god’s way, changing his path when he heard the thunderous voice from afar, staying away from feasts and dinning halls, and when he felt a heat coming on, he stopped leaving his room all together.   
It made him angry that the low self-control of his big idiot brother, who could not keep his lust under control made these measures necessary.   
It cut away from Loki’s freedom and it was not something the trickster liked to give up. 

Frigga, an omega herself, noticed the drawn and unhappy look of her youngest son, and as the months went by she noted his shoulders slump, dark circles forming under his eyes as Loki haunted the hallways.   
She tried talking to Loki, but he always dismissed her, friendly but surely with the same sentence: “I am fine, mother.”  
When Loki stopped showing up at banquets all together and ate in his room at well, she decided to have a talk with her youngest. 

After her first, loud knock at Loki’s chamber, she could hear a lock opening from the inside and the door swinging open just enough to see weary green eyes through the opening.  
 _Since when do my sons need to lock their own doors in this castle?_ – she wondered.   
The Loki’s eyes widen in surprise when he recognized his mother, and he quickly pulled the door open, a smile on his face. 

“Mother! Welcome! What do I own your visit to?”

He raised his arms as she gave him a brief hug, noting his lean frames under her fingers. Frigga stepped back, stroking Loki’s pale cheeks, studying his sunken eyes that seem to be glazed over by weariness. She offered a smile as she stepped into her son’s room. 

“Loki, how are you?”

“I am fine, thank you mother.”  
 _You used to be a better liar my little silvertongue_

Loki followed her in a respectable distance as she wandered over to his table, glancing at the books of magic spells. 

She turned back to him, taking the tricksters hand “Come Loki - sit with me”.   
She pulled her youngest to a close-by sofa.

Her hands continued to stroke his black hair, pushing it out of his face, letting her knowledgeable fingers wander and feel for the heat of fever, the cold sweat of sickness, the quick shallow pulse of an addict.   
There is nothing wrong that she could tell. 

“We missed you at last night’s banquet, Loki. Thor and the Warrior 3 have returned from a successful hunt, and there was boar and deer meat. It was a great feast. Thor asked for you as well.”  
She noticed Loki’s mouth sets tightly on the mention of his brother’s name.   
“You have been absent a lot lately, and I wanted to see if there is anything I can do for you? Are you well my son?”

Loki smiled, eyes tired, hesitating at the question.   
Frigga ccould see how he made up his mind whether to trust her with his problems.   
But she is patient.   
As a mother and an omega, she had to learn how to. 

She could see her little trickster giving himself a push as he answers, voice low under his breath:   
“I believe that my…hormonal imbalances have exhausted me in the lately, but I am going to make an effort to come out more often, mother. Thank you for your concern.”   
A slight blush covered his face when he refered to what both know are his heats. 

Frigga cocked her head, knowing her silver tongue and how smooth he is at twisting words.   
She has been going through heats and has watched many others, and this was not the way they should manifest. 

“Now Loki, we both know that your new condition should not make you this tired. Maybe you could see a healer? I am worried that there is something else that may be the matter. ”

Loki shifted back a little, putting some space between himself and his mother.   
He knew better than to lie to Frigga, but for the realm he did not want to discuss the problems he has been having.   
With his own brother.   
With Thor.  
Loki wants no one to know.   
Ever. 

Then again, the trickster knew that he was not well, that he had to do something as his current state was not healthy and he did not see a way out for himself.   
He had been consulting many books, but could not find an answer.   
He was at his wits end.

“It is....” another blush darkened his features as Loki struggled to continue. “ I have had some troubles since I have been in heat....an alpha has been following me around and I am _not interested_ , mother. I don’t know what to do about it.” Loki’s eyes flicked to her face, worried about what he will find there.   
“He....he is very persistent.”

“Who has been following you Loki?” Her voice was soft and understanding.

“It does not matter.” Frigga noticed that his reply was almost too fast, eyes avoiding hers. 

“But it is just...” Loki threw his arms up in frustration. “I am just not interested – in anyone here. I have been waiting for something to happen, to be drawn to someone, but there is nothing. Instead I just feel the need to stay out of everyone’s way, all the time. I just don’t know what is wrong with me. ”  
He pushed his face into his hands, frustration that has built up for so long forming tears of anger and confusion in his eyes, rolling down his cheeks. 

“Loki...” Frigga breathed his name softly, leaning towards her son, her face worried. She stroked the back of her youngest as silent tears ran freely from between his fingers.   
“Maybe you just need more time, Loki. I had to wait through 3 heats before I showed any kind of interests in anyone else.”

Loki raises his head, his voice almost a whisper: “It has almost been 2 years mother... 7 heats…”

Frigga realized at this moment that this was indeed a problem. 

2 years as an omega without any kind of need or want was not ...usual for Asgard.  
She, his own mother, had not even realized that he had been going through this phase as she expected him to be like any other omega teen.   
Putting himself out there for other’s to have him. 

She would have heard about it.   
As she had heard about Thor’s….adventures. 

But of course Loki was not like anyone else.

 

Frigga took a deep breath, drawing her son back towards her in a deep embrace:  
“Loki, my beloved Loki.” She pressed a kiss on the top of his head, letting her fingers run through his hair. “There is something I need to tell you. The Allfather believed it would be best for now to leave you, but I think the time has come.”

Loki stiffens under the warm touch.   
He did not know what Frigga needed to discuss, but whatever it was, Loki was pretty sure he did not want to hear it. 

“Loki...my beloved…. you are not Asgardian.”

The trickster did not expect this. His mind went blank. 

“You are Jotun Loki. When you were a mere babe, we adopted you and raised you as our own, as the second son. You are not Asgardian, and your heat may be different than anyone else’s in this realm. We were told this would not be the case, but clearly...something is different with you.   
All I know about Jotun is, that they have both sexes, but in your current Asgardian form you are not....well, you are male. ”

Loki’s eyes are wide in shock, his mind trying to grasp what his mother said.   
Jotun.   
A monster.  
Two sexes....  
On the one hand he is repulsed, on the other almost relieved as he can now explain why he is so different. 

“Why did father never tell me...?” he whispered. 

“Loki, we did not think it would make a difference. We were worried that it would hurt your feelings, made you feel as an outcast. You never needed to know. “  
She took his face into her hands. “You may be different from everyone in this realm, but you too will find your mate. And maybe, even though you cannot smell her or him yet, one day you will....” her eyes drop. “Or you may marry someone that can give you status in this world and learn to love them....”

Loki does not hear the words, his head twirling as he tries to grasp what he had just learned.   
_Jotun_  
Not Asgardian.  
Jotun.   
Monster. 

Frigga stood, knowing that her son will need some time to digest the unexpected news she gave him. She pressed another kiss on his forehead.

“There are some books on Jotun anatomy in the library; I’ll have them brought to you. “

Loki stands in respect as his mother leaves, his head racing. 

_Jotun._

 

 

From the book: _Jotun Anatomy – the Race of Frost Giants and their needs._  
By Eir Lyfjaberg  
Page 230

_.....Therefore we know that the frost giant race is intersexed, both male and female, alpha and omega in one, and even though they do have cycles of heat, they are subdued and infrequent._  
When they mate, they seem to rely heavy on their scents and the power of attraction.   
If there is no suitable- smelling potential partner around, they will not mate and instead wait for someone that “smells loving” to come along. Even though Jotun are polyamorous, they usually prefer to wait for the right match and mate for life with that one person. But it is to be noted that this is not universally true.” 

 

 

 

_Thor._  
Jotun.  
Intersexed.  
Alpha and omega in one. 

All that made letting go much easier.   
Falling into space was almost a relief


	3. Chapter 3

Loki felt free. 

Free of the bond, free of society and what THEY thought he could and could not do. 

Thanos, even though not treating him as an equal, realized the potential of the god of lies, and never did he tell him he could not do, no BE something because he was omega.

And Loki rained destruction on Midgard. 

He lived out everything that had subdued him.   
Everything.

Bu then….then he lost.   
He lost the war. 

Maybe proofing everyone that ever said he could not, right. 

To a group of 5 sad mortals who liked to play dress-up. 

And to his brother who had grabbed him by the throat in a cloud of lightening, throwing him of a plane, commanding him to return to Asgard.   
The man of Iron, another strong alpha fighting Thor for him – “Dont take my stuff” – putting Loki right back to what he had run from.   
An omega to be claimed. 

And nothing he had done to fight it was good enough. 

He had under-estimated them.   
What a stupid mistake.   
And now he would pay for it. 

 

 

When Thor binds Loki in the magick shackles sporting dwarfen runes, containing his powers and slipping the tongue-constraining gag into his mouth, Loki can see the triumph in his brother’s stance.   
He towers over him, hands possessive on his body.  
Loki shudders in disgust. Why can Thor not see that he is his brother, and that him touching Loki is wrong? How can he not see that Loki does not want this?   
Or better - how can he not care?

Dragged before Odin and Frigga, he can see the unhappiness in his mother’s eyes and the grim expression on his father’s, but he still hopes that Odin will have mercy on his youngest son.   
Thor forces Loki on his knees, a claiming hand on his shoulder holding him steady on the stone floor before the throne.

“Loki.” Odin looks tired once more, but the trickster can see anger burning in the Allfather’s eyes.   
“Loki, you have overstepped your status and brought war to one of the realms.   
Your statue as omega will save you from the harshest of punishments, but you will need to learn your lesson. Thor has asked to be mated to you.....”

Loki tenses, his whole body going rigid.  
 _No, no, no, not that, please no....._

“..........and it is my belief that bonding you to an alpha to take care of you is necessary, after your actions in Midgard.”

Loki can feel blood rushing in his ears, his body breaking out in cold sweat. 

Odin stands, a tired old man, leaning heavily on his staff.   
“Loki, you shall be bonded to Thor. As you have shown that you cannot be trusted with your freedom, he will have complete control over you and your actions. There shall be no mating ceremony, as you shall not be equals, and Thor will be responsible for everything you do until it is decided otherwise.”

The trickster shook his head as a shiver ran through his body – not even mate, which would be bad enough, but to be a bound omega would make him no more than Thor’s pleasure slave.   
Bound omega’s were hardly allowed anymore, as it was an ancient custom and frowned upon nowadays since the liberation movement that gave equal, or at least similar rights to omega’s and alphas. 

Nowadays an omega could turn down an alpha, something that used to not be possible.  
Not so a bound omega.   
_Pleasure slave._

This was even worse that Loki had imagined...

The golden god squeezes his hand painfully tight on Loki’s shoulder, steadying him.   
Loki can almost feel the content oozing from his brother’s every pore.

The tricksters bound hands fly up to the silver gag, indicating that he wants to talk, needs to make his reluctance clear, but Odin will have none of it.   
Frigga behind him lowered her head as she sees her youngest son struggle, but she does not speak against her husband. 

“It shall be so. When Loki reaches his next heat, Thor will perform the bonding and Loki shall be his mate.”

The Allfather rises, a last look at his kneeling son who is struggling stronger now, suppressed groans coming from behind his gag, his eyes pleading with Odin. 

Can he not see how wrong it would be to let his older son claim the younger one?   
Can he not see that Loki is not willing?

But apparently not, or as an alpha himself, Odin simply does not care.   
As Odin and Frigga leave, Thor bends down to his kneeling brother.  
“I told you that you shall be mine brother.” He whispers into his ear, both hands on Loki’s arms as he helps him rise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As of now non-consenual sex.  
> Be warned.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Loki is bound and naked, his hands cuffed tightly on his back, his ankles chained.   
He is kneeling, his head lowered, stray black hairs falling over the silver gag that he is still wearing. The dark gold slave collar, woven with runes and magick to submit him to Thor’s every command, lays hot and heavy on his skin. A fine gold chain runs from its front to the foot of the bed, where it is connected to a sturdy silver ring in the floor. 

Loki was told to stay in the kneeling position, and he finds he cannot move. The magick that will be transferred to Thor currently works for everyone until he is bound to his new master, so all he can do is sit and wait for Thor

 

He waits for what seems a very long time. 

 

His legs fall asleep, the pain and the uncomfortably tight bindings as well as the horror of what is to come keeping him alert. Red hot anger is curling in the pit of his stomach, at the men he used to call father and brother to submitting him to this abomination of a binding ritual. 

Brother raping brother, calling it punishment, suggesting that it will teach him to know his place when Loki knows that it is just an excuse for Thor to fulfil his sick fantasies. 

But Loki should have known, should have expected this to happen. Thor has always got what he asked for.   
The kingdom, the maidens, his father’s love and approval and now to claim his own brother.   
Odin had told Loki once that it was Thor’s birth right to receive what he wished.   
Loki should have known that he was nothing more than a stolen relict, a reminder of Odin’s triumph over Jodunheim, so giving Loki to Thor to be subdued and ruled over was probably how the Allfather saw the natural order of things.  
Jotun were born to be ruled, and so it shall be.

Normally, the claiming and binding was performed by two willing parties in the front of their family and friends before they would go to a room, spending time with each other, returning as equals, as mates.   
Normally a feast would be held, celebrating the new start of two lovers mating. 

But in their case, he would be a bound omega, which in the past was commonly used on unwilling partners forced by dominant alphas or on spoils of wars, and there would be no ceremony, no binding. 

Thor would take what he wanted.   
Loki would submit.   
The collar would take care of that.   
He would spit out the bitter taste of defeat if he could. 

 

When Loki hears the door open and close, panic fists deep into his stomach and he forces himself not to look up.   
There is no sound for a while, as he can feel Thor’s gaze burning into him, as he is studying his own brother – bound, bend over, naked save for the slave collar, silver gag and chains around his ankles and wrists.   
Loki is sure that Thor relishes every second of his triumph.  
The hate curls in his stomach like a lazy snake. 

He keeps his gaze on the floor, studying the single strands of hair in the fur as cold sweat accumulates on his back. 

Heavy footsteps approach him casually. 

Thor goes on his knees in front of the bound trickster, placing his hand once more on Loki’s shoulder.   
He draws air through his nose in a loud sniff, pulling in the smell of Loki.   
Loki is in heat once again, after needles have been pushed into his flesh to prepare him faster for his brother, who was not willing to wait for nature to take its course.

Induced heat.   
Probably something he would have to get used to from now on.   
To be ready for Thor whenever he wished. 

Loki can smell Thor’s stench, his pheromones like a hot, sticky wave surrounding him, filling his head with disgust and repulsion instead of passion.   
No, he did not “smell loving”.   
Not at all. 

“Loki…” Thor’s voice was thick with lust.   
His fingers wander over his brother’s chest, who is putting all his strength into ignoring the golden god.   
As there is nothing he can do to prevent this from happening, his defiance will have to be passive, by simply ignoring the man towering over him.   
It is a tiny victory in a battle he already lost, but a small enough sign of rebellion for Loki to cling to. 

Thor takes his chin into his rough fingers, forcing Loki to look at him, raising his face up to his.   
“My brother, finally you are mine. I have waited for this so long!” 

_Fuck you._  
Loki cannot say it, but his eyes transfer the message.

Thor’s mouth curls into a smile.   
“I know that you do not want this brother, but once we have mated and bonded for the first time, even your hormones will kick in, and believe me, Loki, you will relish what I am going to do with you. And I know that you can learn to love me, with time. ”

Loki jerks his head back and turns away, disgusted. He moves his head to the side, again focusing on the floor.  
 _Take what you want Thor, but don’t think that I will ever try to pretend that I love you after what you are going to do to me. Have done to me already._

Thor let’s him be. 

He watches Loki for a couple of heartbeats before he stands, quickly pulling his shirt over his head and moving on to opening his breeches. 

Loki had not paid any attention to Thor’s genitals since they had been kids, but now he cannot keep himself from giving a quick glance as his brother stands right in front of him, dropping the pants in a puddle to his feet.   
Thor’s cock is half hard, dangling large and dark between his legs and Loki wishes he had not looked. 

_Big.  
Fuck. _

A wave of nausea hits him as panic overwhelms him momentarily, and Loki closes his eyes to calm his breathing and settle down once more. He is Loki and he will not let Thor see any fear.   
But Thor, his eyes on the trickster did not miss the look, and Loki could hear the grin in his voice:  
“Yes, no one has complained so far that I was not ...sufficient for them. I think you will be pleasantly surprised.”  
Thor is now breathing hard, his musk getting stronger as he lowers himself behind Loki, stroking his brothers back.   
“We might as well get the first time over with Loki, so just relax; I promise it will get better later”. 

So much for foreplay, Loki thinks bitterly as a strong hand pushes him down to his stomach, big calloused hands pressing into the small of his back, holding him steady.   
Even though Loki is not aroused, he is in heat, and as with all omegas that means that his passage is well lubricated and slippery enough to be taken. 

Not wet by any means, but it will do. 

Thor bends down, still holding Loki in place, taking a deep sniff of Loki’s smell that is so much stronger around his anal glands.

‘Oh by the gods, brother, you smell so GOOD!” Thor’s voice rasps, dark with lust, and he lets one hand go to spread Loki’s cheeks, quickly pushing one finger into the virgin opening.  
Loki grinds his teeth, pressing his head into the floor as his brother pushes the finger in in one go, the burning sensation filling his head, the feeling of being abused, taken against his will bound on the floor overwhelming.   
Loki is not sure whether to cry of pain, humiliation or pure, steaming hate.

Thor pushes in and pulls out a couple of times before he adds another finger, working fast and smoothly to spread him wider.   
The friction on Loki’s glands stimulate a bodily reaction in Loki, increasing lubrication of his passage to take his alpha, strengthening his stench of his omega heat, driving Thor to go too quick too fast with the preparation. 

Fucking vicious cycle.

Thor adds another finger, the trickster hissing in pain behind his gag, before a fourth finger is pressed into him, scissoring them impatiently, rocking Loki forward in a steady rhythm.   
All Loki can do is stare at the floor in front of him and hope that this will be a fast coupling, with Thor sexual need pent up in him, too aroused to prove his sexual stamina that was talked about all over Asgard. 

If Loki was Asgardian and as aroused as is normal in these realms in heat, he would by now be whimpering on the floor, asking to be fucked as fast and hard as possible.  
But as it is, he will not receive even half the preparation he would like or need from the man above him, who is groaning in the rhythm of his finger fucking. 

Finally Thor can take no more, his musk choking Loki behind his gag, and he pulls out his fingers, spreading Loki’s knees apart to settle between them.   
Loki can feel the cock nudging at his entrance, and then Thor pushes inside him in one swift movement. 

Thor forces himself as far as he can go, his brother screaming into his gag, not prepared for the pain of being filled so fast and forcefully. Thor stutters as Loki is not as lubricated as well as he could be, and he makes little impatient strokes, pushing further into the trickster each time, growling at the inability to sheath himself fully straight away. 

When Thor’s balls finally slap against Loki’s ass, he lets out a sob of relief, body shuttering.   
Thor growls, grabbing Loki’s hair and pulls him towards him.   
The curve of the tricksters spine allows deeper access and his cock slides along Loki’s centre deep within, shooting pleasure through his body, adding it to the pain of being taken. 

Thor works himself into a steady rhythm, pulling out almost all the way before sliding back in, the width of his cock splitting the tricksters skin slightly, the additional blood lubricating the entry.  
He does not listen to the soft moans of the brother beneath him who is trying to relax to allow the invasion of his body to happen easier.   
Thor let’s go of Loki’s hair, slowing down, pressing his lips into the trickster back, breathing hot air into his skin.   
Almost every stab of Thor’s blunt cock pushes into his pleasure centre now, and Loki feels light-headed as his own cock rises and he can feel moisture trickling from his abused hole, additional lubrication from his glands, reacting to his arousal.   
Loki fights it, as enjoyment of this act, his own rape would be worse than anything else, but his heat is now taking over his mind, clouding it in red hot passion, making his own cock hard against his stomach, lust curling between his legs, pumping into his belly with Thor’s thrusts. 

Thor can feel his brother’s wetness allowing him to slide easier, and he leans down to whisper into the trickster’s ear: “I told you that you would enjoy it”.

Loki shakes his head when a harsh push rocks him forward, a loud moan stifled by the gag. 

“Let me hear you scream for more, my lovely silvertongue...” Thor mumbles as he quickly opens the gag, stopping for a short while, Loki’s hips rocking involuntarily against his brother’s cock. 

When the gag is removed he whimpers: “Please Thor, please” and Thor pumps again in earnest, punishing pushes into his brother, rocking Loki into the carpet, the friction on his own cock delicious.   
And Loki screams. He now screams the unknown pleasure and the feeling that washes over him, of pure lust, the feeling of being filled and how it feels so right and so GOOD and please _don’t stop, don’t stop, DONT STOP!_

Thor pulls out again and plunges back in, going at the fast pace of a man who had been withheld his pleasure for so long, pushing in and pulling out in even strokes. 

Finally he grabs Loki by the arms, leaning back and pulling the trickster on top of him, straddling his lap, his hands still bound, but with his spread legs able to fuck himself down on Thor’s widening cock, both brothers breathing hard in unison.   
Thor pulls Loki close to him, puts his arms around his lean frame, leaning his head against his back while Loki’s head lolls back, his mouth open, sweat running from his face.  
He pushes himself down while Thor fucks upwards, the slapping sound of the aggressive coupling loud in the room. 

Finally Thor puts his hands on Loki’s cock, making the god of lies jump from the touch, as it is hot and races like electricity through his veins, wanting and needing more.   
Thor runs his fingers over the small slit wet with pre-come and gives a couple of sharp, almost painful pulls when Loki already orgasms, screaming himself harsh, his whole body jerking and his hole closing rhythmically around Thor’s cock, putting extra pressure on the alpha beneath.   
When Loki is done, he feels weightless, boneless, his head lolling against Thor who gently puts him back down on his stomach and then fucks in earnest, harsh deep strokes, almost painful once more.

Loki can feel Thor’s cock widening, and when he comes with a harsh bark, filling Loki with hot seed, the knot now fully grown, binding the two brothers together.

They are mated. 

Thor gives Loki another few lazy strokes as he continues to pump seed into his brother’s warm, wet body, riding the waves of his orgasm before he collapses on the bound hands on the back of the trickster.  
Thor is heavy, taking away Loki’s breath, the shackles painfully cutting into his back and arms. 

When the god of thunder notices his brothers sharp hiss of pain he rolls to the side, his breath heavy and tired, his arm around the tricksters belly to pull him on the side as well. 

Both men fall asleep, Thor deep within Loki, making Loki feel almost safe and protected, cradled in the arms of his alpha. 

 

 

Loki lost all his control.   
In the back of his mind, that is fuzzy with lust, he knows that this is rape, that he does not want Thor to take him, but there is nothing he can do as his body and hormones take control over his mind. 

The hot seed that filled Loki, the knot and closeness to an alpha makes his hormones work in overdrive, the heat getting stronger and stronger over the next hours and days.   
Once his knot subsided, Thor slowly pulls out of the heat of Loki’s ass, and retrieves the key and removes the bindings from Loki’s hands and feet but not his collar (no, never the collar.)

He cradled Loki in his arms and put him on his bed where the trickster now writhed on top of the furs, his ass high in the air, shaking and begging for Thor’s cock to fill him once more, whining at the emptiness, begging Thor to take him, fuck him harder. 

He later is not sure how many times they mated or how many days passed, his mind foggy, but when he gradually comes out of the red cloud that is his heat he finds himself in Thor’s arms, legs entangled, hot hands on his body.  
They are both covered in sticky seed and saliva and other fluids, and as Loki turns he finds Thor still knotted inside of him, sleeping soundly, a happy smile on his lips.

And the hate and repulsion hits Loki in his stomach, his head clear once more.

He tries to fall back to sleep until he is freed from Thor’s cock.


	5. Chapter 5

When he wakes again, Thor is gone and he rises to move back to the fur in front of the bed, where he was first asked to sit.   
As Thor emerges from the bathroom naked, looking very content his face splits into a huge smile when he sees Loki awake sitting on the floor.

 

But with Loki’s senses, his sharp tongue returned a well.   
He would not join Thor in bed, as his brother patted the furs to his side and when Thor pulled him up to lay with him; he made himself stiff like a board, turning away his gaze. 

“Brother” Thor spoke, his tone annoyed. “I have saved your life by making you my consort. I do believe you did enjoy our coupling just like I predicted. Why do you still shy away from me?”

Loki could not suppress a bitter laugh. “Spare my life? Dear brother of mine, you have lusted after me since my first cycle, watching me like a bitch in heat and waited for your chance to mount me. Now you have me as your personal thrall, no rights, nothing but your personal concubine. You expect me to be grateful?”  
He spat out, words bitter on his tongue.

Thor sat up, eyes blazing, grabbing Loki’s arm.  
“The first time I smelled you, I knew you were meant to be my mate. I am to be the king of Asgard and the best match for you, brother. I am alpha, you are omega. You had no right to turn me down.”

Loki hissed, winding himself away from Thor’s touch.  
“If you need a hole to fuck, you should have bought yourself a whore brother. We were raised together. I am not interested in you as a mate! I am your BROTHER! THIS IS INCEST, it is WRONG! But I did not realize that you only thought with your cock.”

Thor’s eyes narrowed dangerously. 

“You lost a war, and it is the right of the winner to take the loser as a bound omega...”

“I AM YOUR BROTHER, YOU STUPID OAF!!!!”

Thor slaps the trickster harshly.   
“Remember your place Loki.” 

His voice is low as he pulls Loki towards him. “You had no right to leave when I was trying to claim you. I am your king and master now, and it is better you do not forget it brother. You owe me your life and your body. You are mine.”

“Fuck you.”

Thor stands abruptly; walking over to the pants he had dropped days before, bending over to retrieve them. With a swift motion he removes his heavy leather belt and turns to the trickster on the bed.  
Loki backs off as much as the chain will allow, eyes wearily watching Thor folding the belt three times before he leans forward to grab a fistful of Loki’s hair, pulling him towards him.  
Loki’s arms instinctively fly up as tears shoot into his eyes from the sting of his hair being ripped at their roots.   
Another laugh escapes his lips. “So brother, are you now going to beat me for my insolence? Show me who the master is because you cannot win your fights with arguments? Because you know that I am right?”

Thor does not answer Loki as he sits on the bed, securing the struggling trickster over his knee with his left hand pushing down the neck towards the floor.   
His right arm raises and with a loud smack the folded belt connects with Loki’s tender ass, raising a long, red welt instantly.   
Loki grinds his teeth, struggling more, but is no match to Thor’s brute strength. 

He beats Loki with the same rhythm he fucked him before, fast and steady, criss-crossing over his ass and thighs. 

“You are mine Loki. You shall treat me with respect or I swear I will beat you until you do. ”

Loki does not scream, but he bites his lip until small drops of blood fall on the floor beneath him.   
He will not give Thor the satisfaction of screaming or crying or begging him to stop as the beating continues, raising red hot welts on tender flesh.  
But Thor does not stop, continues his rhythm until Loki can feel his skin split and warm blood running down his thighs. He realizes that Thor will not cease the beating until he gets some kind of reaction. He clenches his fists and finally answers:  
“I am yours…as long as you treat me with the same respect you expect from me.” His voice cracks as he speaks, sore from holding back his screams too long. 

The blows stop. Thor sounds tired.   
“You have no right for respect. You lost it in your cowardly battle.“  
Thor stands, dropping the aching trickster to the floor. 

“Sleep on the floor if you wish, a common bitch that you are. You can tell me when you rethought your position and are ready to submit to your fate.”  
He leans down, saliva spraying from Thor’s lips on his brother’s face  
“You are mine Loki. You will submit.”

Loki burns with hate, but he knows that for now he has won the argument.   
For Thor has stopped his beating.   
But the victory burns on his backside, stains the fur beneath him red and he knows that he will need to find different ways to resist in the future. 

 

And so Loki slept on the carpet.   
Being a frost giant of birth, the cold of the room did not bother him too much, at least not as much as the shackles that Thor had bound him in once more.

“I am not sure that you will not murder me in my sleep, brother, so I will bind you instead. “

Loki had growled at Thor, but he was almost thankful when his brother had decided to chain his hands in front of him instead of his back, as it would make it so much easier to rest.   
Still, he was awake most of the night, naked on top of the fur, eyes staring into the cold darkness. 

Everything hurt.

Apart from his pride, his ass burned in the cold air, and he could not even consider pulling the blanket over himself that Thor had thrown towards him. It would stick to his open wounds criss-crossing on his ass, and he knew that the comfort of a blanket would not outweigh the pain of peeling it off in the morning.   
Every single whip lash seemed to pulsate, and once the open wounds started to dry, they itched and smarted miserably.   
Furthermore his insides...they were raw.   
There was no really no other way to describe it.  
He could feel every twitch and movement, and he knew that if he were to walk, pain would most likely shoot up his ass deep into his intestines.  
For now, he could feel the sticky wetness of his brother’s seed mixing with the drying blood of the strokes, and if he knew that washing himself would not get rid of the shame of his soiled soul.   
Then there were all those little dark marks that Thor had left all over his body, when he grabbed his brother possessively, holding on too tight, bite marks on shoulders, hips, arms, marks where Thor had sucked himself close to Loki’s chest, drawing blood to the surface under his skin.   
He could feel them when his hands wandered over his chest and neck to assess the damage. 

All in all, he was a sore, pained mess, and the anger in his head combined with trying to come up with a plan of escape did not let Loki rest easy.

Finally Thor began to snore. 

And Loki knew that it would be a very _very_ long night indeed. 

 

 

The trickster woke from the sunlight streaming through the window, falling on the foot of the bed where he was laying, soaking his cold body in deliciously warm rays.

Water….

He noted that he was still bound to the floor, and he rose ever so slightly to see if Thor was still in his bed. 

He was not.

Loki lay back carefully, groaning.   
He desperately needed a drink of water, as his tongue stuck dry to the top of his mouth, while at the same time he needed to relief himself.   
And wash.   
His whole body was covered in different fluids, and Loki had always taken care to keep his body clean, either using magic or washing himself on a daily basis.   
He felt disgusting.   
Loki let his gaze wander through the room, scanning, hoping to catch a glimpse of his absent-minded brother, but to no avail. He wondered whether he should call out, but decided against it.   
Being thirsty and having to pee was a small price to pay for being left alone.   
He shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position once more and closed his eyes, drifting back into much needed sleep under the warm rays of the sun.

 

He was woken by a hand on his shoulder, rising with a start and tensing the moment he realized that he had been touched. He cast his eyes up, but to his surprise it was not Thor but one the servants who had woken him. 

“Master Thor asked me to bring you drinks and food…he also mentioned that you likely want to bathe.”  
Loki rubbed his eyes quickly, and nodded silently.   
He had seen the disgust in the young man’s eyes as he stared at him, eyes wandering over his body.

_Slave._  
Thrall.   
Bound Omega. 

He could almost hear the thoughts that were running through the man’s head, but decided not to act upon them.   
This was just a servant. 

A servant who held water in one hand, a small basket of bread in the other and the promise of a bath? 

No, Loki was not going to spoil this for himself with his quick tongue. 

He took the offered water and drank greedily, coughing when his dry throat was too swollen to swallow, sticky from the long lack of moisture.   
He cautioned himself and took little gulps while the servant watched in silence.   
“Please….more” his voice was hoarse, as he raised the empty goblet.   
The servant stood to retrieve a pitcher filled with more water silently, filling the goblet once more, passing it back to Loki. 

While he drank, emptying most of the pitcher, goblet by goblet, the servant attached a long chain spanning the room to Loki’s collar, connecting the other end to a metal ring next to the bathroom. Once satisfied that the trickster was secured, he released the chains from Loki’s arms and ankles, leaving the shackles in place.  
The golden omega-collar around his neck was released from the chain holding him to the bed, and now Loki was allowed to move around more freely, the range of the new chain now including the bathroom.

The servant motioned Loki to rise, and the trickster slowly pushed himself to his feet, unstable under him after an uncomfortable night on the floor. 

“Do you need help washing?” Loki notes the lack of ‘master’ after the words, but again, he is too tired to act on it. He shakes his head, wishing to be left alone to lick his wounds and catalogue his injuries. 

“I left a salve for your…ailments in the bathroom.” The servant gives one last nod before he leaves, quickly.   
Loki stands on unsure feet, swaying slightly, trying to collect his strength

Placing one foot before the other, he makes his way to clean himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The fight they had agitated Thor more than he admitted to himself, and to cheer him up the warrior 3 and Sif decided to take him for a hunt to clear his mind of his treacherous brother

Before he left, he sternly told Loki not to ever leave his room, and when Loki tried as soon as his brother was out of sight, he found it physically impossible to cross some invisible threshold and step outside to freedom. 

_Let’s just hope it does not start to burn_ Loki thought with a hint of bitter amusement. 

Still, he tried leaving on a daily basis, almost a routine, futile as it was; just to keep some sort of sanity in his life. As his brother had released him from his shackles (but not the chained slave ring, no, never the slave ring), he had enough space to move from the bed to the bathroom, sit in the pool to bathe, stare out the window to read books that Thor so thoughtfully had left behind.   
Once a day a servant would bring him food – simple bread, fruit, cheeses and water, and Loki would eat and sleep in the large soft bed covered in furs – he almost felt content. 

Then his first heat hit him without Thor around, since they had been bound.   
Since he had been claimed.   
And all of the sudden things changed for Loki.  
He was not sure if it was the collar, or that Thor had bound him with his seed and blood to himself or even a combination of both, but this heat without the golden prince was bad. 

Loki could feel it coming on for about a day, heavy dark lust curling in his stomach, twitching over his body, his cock, his ass, making him shiver.   
He had his supper and went to bed early, twisting and turning the whole night, cold and hot sweats raking his body. 

In the morning he was on fire. 

The heat now burned painfully inside of him, and Loki started to make mewling sounds, groans he could not hold back, while he arched his back and clawed at his own chest.   
HE….NEEDED….NEEDED…………………….  
A bolt of realization shot through his head, that it was Thor he needed, he wanted, he craved to take him, that he could not live without. 

 

In the afternoon Loki started screaming.

 

The startled servant that brought the food called Frigga, who came at once, and found her youngest son writhing as in pain on the top of Thor’s bed, his whole body wet from sweat and tears and blood that ran from the wounds he scratched into his torso.   
The stench of omega in heat had hit the mother when she first opened the door to her two son’s chamber, and she took a deep breath, exchanging a glance with the man standing next to her. 

“Oh, please….THOR….DON’T LEAVE ME…..THOR……”

Loki was tossing, unaware of his mother’s appearance, his back bent with this head on the pillow, ass high in the air as he clawed at the pelts beneath him, scraping his head into the softness

Frigga stepped up to her son, saw his glazed eyes, his dark-red erection and she could feel the heat like fever radiating from his shaking body. 

Loki looked up, his feverish eyes full of hope when he felt the weight next to him on the bed, but when he saw and smelt his mother, the arched his back into the air, shivering violently, then throwing himself on his back, screaming once more, feet drumming the bed in a strong spasm.

“He has the Omega fever. Get the doctors, quickly”. Frigga turned to the servant, urging him to hurry. 

She laid her hand on the glowing forehead, making small calming noises, which did not seem to register with the trickster.

 

In the end the doctors had to push another needle into his flesh, this one calming his frayed nerves, taking the heat from him as no one knew when Thor would return. 

And Loki rested once more. 

 

 

When Thor finally did come back, covered in blood and sweat of a successful hunt, Frigga took him aside the moment he stepped back into Asgard’s castle. . 

“Thor, Loki is not well” she whispered, her hand stopping him, lying on the rippling muscles of his exposed arm.

“What did he do this time? Did he put the room on fire? Try to escape? What?” Thor growled, angry that he was kept from the feast in his honour. 

He was looking forward to a good fuck, true, but first he wanted to drink, feast and laugh with his shield brothers and maidens, and celebrate the successful hunt they had made on the slavers from Nilsheim.   
They had been victorious.   
He had to celebrate. 

 

“He had the omega fever, Thor”. Frigga’s eyes burn into the blue ones of her son, who looks slightly taken back.  
“Mother, this is LOKI we are talking about, the trickster, the silver tongue. He is a great actor, and I am sure that he is fine. Anyway, he has never had a real heat before. ” He pulled his hand away and turned his back. “Now leave me be, I have a celebration to attend to.”

And he left his mother behind him, an order given from alpha to omega that even she as his elder could not break. Her fists clenched helplessly at her sides. She turned to return to her youngest son, who was still lying in his sick bed, waiting to be claimed by his older brother to truly get better. 

It angered her.

 

By the time Thor returned to his quarters, he was drunk.   
Very drunk.   
Loki was resting, pale between the black pelts of the wolfs of Narnheim, his muscles twitching unconsciously every now and then in his sleep.   
Frigga sat next to her son, watching him rest as she had done for so many days, and she stood when Thor entered the room. 

“Mother – leave us.”

Loki shifted on the bed, his head throwing from one side to the other, his feverish eyes opening to the sound of the familiar voice.  
“Thor?” his voice, scratchy from sickness and misuse.

“Thor, your brother is not well, you need to be careful with him” Frigga stepped towards her eldest son, hand on his arm, looking up at the god of thunder.   
He did not take his eyes from Loki, and Frigga could smell his arousal.  
“Please….”she pleaded.   
Thor’s head snapped at her, as if he recognized her for the first time. 

“Leave us” Voice scratchy of passion.   
Frigga bowed to her alpha son and backed out of the room.   
She had done everything she could. 

 

Thor walked towards the bed. He was very drunk and satisfied, drunk with mead and tales of victory, of bread and roasts and now he wanted to be drunk of Loki.   
He could feel his cock strain against his trousers and reached down to shift it up, grinning to himself.   
Tonight he would have everything.   
Everything he ever wanted. 

Loki shifted once more, and slowly rose. Thor could see the green eyes sparkling in the twilight, could see the lean body shaking. Thor drew in the smell of his brother. There was the smell of heat, but also of sickness…and something else he could not put his finger on. Despair? Pain?   
And…hunger.   
It did not deter him. 

Loki pushed himself up, and Thor could see the fever-flushed skin, the shaking as his brother crawled towards him, unsteady and finally clawing into his shirt, pulling himself up.  
“Thor….please….” He pressed his lips hungrily on the golden god’s mouth, burning hot, tongue sneaking over his brother’s teeth, tasting the feast of wine and grilled meats.  
His hands scrambled aimlessly over Thor’s chest, working to release the buckles of his brother’s armour.

Thor was startled for a moment, before he digged his hands into his brother’s scalp, pulling at long strands of raven black hair, the other dipping into the small of his back, drawing him closer.   
He returned the kisses hungrily, ravishing the soft skin of his omega, biting soft lips, drawing blood, sucking at the wound and swallowing the coppery salty life that flows between them. 

Loki was breathing fast, the air hot and glowing in his mouth, and Thor, while not breaking the hungry kiss, started to shed his armour, the shaking hands of his brother helping, pulling, ripping at leather and chains, peeling off the undershirt until he is naked from the waist up. 

With his upper body finally free, Loki sunk his nails into the golden chest hair, drawing blood in a slow, downward scratch, pulling a hiss from Thor’s lips. He pulled Loki back by his hair, but the trickster twists out of the grasp and attacks his neck, biting, letting his tongue raps along the bleeding scratches, suckling the warm liquid running down Thor’s skin.  
Thor pushed Loki back, fondling his trousers; the trickster returned quicly, pulling hungrily at the pants until they drop.   
Once the do, he hardly gave the golden god a moment to step out before he grabs Thor’s hips, nestling his face into the golden pubic hair surrounding the swollen cock, breathing in the smell of his alpha.  
He gives a soft groan, and with the hunger of someone starving he licks the cock and swallows it down hungrily.  
Thor throws his head back, breath shuttering, fisting his hands in Loki’s hair, pulling him closer, all the way down into Loki’s throat where he holds him. Loki struggles, sucking strongly, Thor lets out a long groan, snarling, bending forward, pressing his hands between the cleft of Loki’s ass. Loki bends further, pushing his ass up while his hot mouth swallows down Thor’s cock, tongue twirling in mind-blowing speed around the shaft, pushing him into his throat again and again, greedily swallowing the pre-come that Thor leaks into the tricksters mouth. 

Thor spreads Loki’s cheeks and finds his brother wide and open, heat and heady omega lust wavering towards him. He growls, pulls Loki off him, who lets go off Thor’s cock with a whining sound, before he is turned, his stomach on the bed and legs hanging off, this brother kneeling behind him and without preparation of his slick passage pushes in with one eager stroke. 

Loki screams his pleasure as he takes his brother all the way, gliding in without restriction, into the heat of Loki who clenches around him, pulsating, never to let him go.   
Loki presses his head into the pelt before he tilts his hips to allow easier access, and Thor puts a heavy hand on his back to steady him, driving himself forward again and again, sliding in and out of the trickster’s ass with ease.  
There is no pain as Thor pushes in again and again, every stroke hitting the pleasure within Loki, making him buck, mewl, his back arching, allowing the god of thunder to go deeper. 

Thor leans forward as he grinds and twirls his hips before he grabs the trickster and with one fluid motion turns him around, facing him.   
Loki pulls his knees to his chest, green eyes burning into blue ones before their mouths meet for a hungry kiss, tongues twirling, biting, drawing blood one more.   
Thor pulls both of Loki’s legs on his shoulder and sheaths himself, going as deep as possible, and the trickster screams out his pleasure mixed with pain of the intrusion, then the cock pushing straight into the pleasure as the trickster bucks up against Thor, the two brothers moving like large beasts in their violent coupling.  
The room is filled with the wet sounds of flesh hitting flesh and the deep groans of men lost in passion. 

Finally Thor paws at Loki’s erection, and with a couple of well angled pushes into the slippery heat of the omega, he pushes him into an orgasm that shakes the tricksters whole being, the rhythmic clenching of Loki’s passage milking Thor, swelling his nod to further fill his omega and close him off, making him come in a harsh scream. 

When Thor collapses, he takes care to catch himself on his elbows as both brothers lay still, covered in slick sweat, saliva and blood. They lay like this for what seems to be an eternity, just breathing, content in each other’s musk, chest rising against chest.   
Finally Thor pulls himself on the bed, laying to the side, pushing the trickster feet above him so that he can stay sheathed but still look into those startling green eyes. 

“Thor….you are back…” Loki mumbles sleepy before he lies back on the pelts, turns like a cat on Thor’s dick, pressing his back against his brother’s slick stomach and falls asleep.

Thor stays awake, listening to the even breaths of his calm brother, wondering what in the name of the gods just happened.


	7. Washing Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now it is really to thank the godofmischief93 that I continued to write this story!  
> Thank you so much for bouncing ideas back and forth and edging me on to continue to write this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, feedback is always appreciated, especially positive feedback, cause I kind of live on it. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxxx

When Thor woke the very next morning, he was alone on the bed.  
Opening his eyes he was awarded by a mind-numbing throb behind his eyes, reminding him of every glass of mead he had drunk the night before.  
Groaning, he rubbed his face, trying to calm the swirling sensation and the painful heartbeat behind his retinas.  
He did not remember Loki getting up and leaving, but he did remember falling asleep with him in his arms...  
Thor waits for the needle-thin sharp pains to subside, but when he realizes that they wouldn’t, he pushed himself up with another groan. His vision was blurring and the floor seemed not as steady as it should be, but Thor gave himself a couple of moments before he gently placed his legs on the floor and stood.

He did drink a lot, after all they had brought home a victory and everyone had hailed the god of thunder.  
He had made his ancestors proud. 

Now he needed water and maybe a trip to the healing room, where he was sure some of his fellow warriors would be trickling in today. 

 

Thor rubbed his face once more, noting that he had not washed the grime of his journey from his body, trying to remember the last evening.  
He recalls drinking and feasting with Sif and the Warrior3, celebrating their strength and courage and, of course, their outstanding victory.  
He remembered that it had been hard not to go straight to his room to see Loki and take what he had craved for so long, but he knew that celebrating with his warriors was expected of him.  
So he had drunk.  
And eaten.  
And drunk some more. 

He vaguely remembered finding Frigga in his room, asking him to be careful, and if his mind did not play tricks on him Loki came willingly to him....VERY willing.

It had been a nice and unexpected surprise. 

Thor cradled his head for a moment longer before he stood, feet unstable; following the snaking chain that was his brothers into the bathroom.  
He opened the door with a crash, wincing at the sound hurting between his eyes. 

Loki was sitting in the pool filled with steaming water, his face pale and drawn, leaned back against the wall, eyes closed.  
They slowly open as Thor enters, green pupils sparkling, measuring Thor’s state from head to foot as he pads in.  
He watched silently as Thor reached the wash basin, where he takes several deep drinks of water from one of the pitchers prepared. The golden god waits for his revolting stomach to settle as heat rolls over his body, and he takes another pitcher and pours it over his head, snorting as the water runs into his eyes and mouth, still salty from the sweat and dirt clinging to him from his long travels. 

He took several deep breaths, holding the sides of the wash basin as his pounding headache subsided a little.  
After several moments he pushed himself away, throwing a long glance at the trickster, who was still watching him from the water through half-lidded eyes. Loki held his gaze for several seconds before he shifted, getting up to leave the pool to Thor.

“Stay Loki”. Thor’s voice was tired as he held his head.  
Loki sneered and asksed in a low voice: “Is that a request or an order, Thor?”  
Thor felt irritation flood his system “I want you to help me wash Loki. So take it either way you want, but stay.”  
Loki’s eyes narrowed behind the steam, but his collar made sure that he would obey any of Thor’s commands, and he lowered himself once more into the water.

Thor let out a sigh and walked to the corner to relieve himself behind the modest wall in the designated area.  
He pissed for what seemed like an eternity, aware of the silence in the room that was only broken by the splatter of his water hitting the stone.  
Done, he shook off, turning to Loki who was still watching him.

“Headache, brother?” Loki’s eyes were big and worried, and if Thor didn’t know better he would almost believe his question to be seriously concerned. 

Instead of answering the god of thunder just grunted and walked to the edge of the pool, dipping his toe in carefully, pulling it out with a little hiss.  
He glowered at Loki between narrowed eyes, his head objecting to the abrupt movement with vicious pounding behind his eyes. 

“It gets better when you are inside.” Loki mentioned with a shrug.

Thor grit his teeth and slowly eased himself into the pool, step by step until he stood on the floor, steaming water coming up to his navel. He takes a couple of breaths and cautiously lowered himself to his knees, feeling the soft heat circling his chest, then shoulders. With a deep breath he submerges.  
Thor comes up with a gasp, letting his sore and achy body fall onto the ledge next to Loki, leaning back into the silky warm water.

Loki was right, as always. 

The heat was not as strong now that he was inside it, almost comfortable in its burn as it soothed his aching muscles. For a couple of moments he allowed himself just to relax, to let the warmth take over his body and ease all the little pains away.

“You wanted me to wash you?” Loki’s voice was icy, making it clear once more that he did not enjoy sitting here and waiting for Thor to relax while he could not leave.  
The golden god sighed deeply, and then he opened his eyes and pushed himself forward.

“Yes, please. I have not had the chance last night before going to bed, and I….”

“You stink.” Loki wrinkled his nose in disgust. “You did all night.”

Thor could not help but grin: “Well, I did not hear you complaining when I came to bed. You seemed happy to ignore it then.”  
The trickster grumbled as he lowered his eyes, almost shamefully.  
He stood abruptly and waded through the water to reach the bottles of soaps on the edge, grabbing a soft sponge as well as a rough stone that would help to grind of dead skin and deep-sitting dirt.  
He sniffed at a couple of bottles of soap when Thor interrupted him: “No perfume, I can’t put up with the smell this morning.”

Loki nodded and chose a bottle of dark green, viscous soap and poured it generously over the sponge. Then he took another bottle, weighing it thoughtfully in his hands before he stuck it under his arm, adding two more small vials for good measure and makes his way back to his brother.

He carefully placed all the selected bottles and soaps in a little alcove behind them, then motioned Thor to stand. 

The golden god rose slowly, still moving carefully not to upset his aggravated head or stomach, spreading his arms slightly to allow easier access for the washing.

When he sponge touched his right arm, moving along in circular motions, Thor noted that Loki had chosen the washing solution well. The scent was subtle but fresh, mint mixed with pine needles, cooling his skin. Loki had started at his fingers, taking his time as he knew that Thor would notice and scorn a sloppy job.  
The water that ran of the god of Thunder’s arm was black, leaving a greasy film on the surface around them. Thor knew how much Loki despised dirt, but thankfully his brother kept quiet, working along the golden skin of his older sibling.  
After Loki finished both arms and went over the shoulder blades to the back, he stopped for a moment. Thor waited before he turned his head, eyeing his brother with suspicion.

“Why did you stop, brother?”

Loki shook his head, his green eyes scanning Thor’s back. “This might sting a little.”  
Thor was covered in bruises and small cuts from head to foot, a normal state after every battle, but he had the worse taken care of just after his arrival, straight from healers letting their magic wander over him. 

The warning surprised him.

When the sponge carefully swept over his back, he could feel what Loki had tried to warn him about.

Scratches.  
Long, deep scratches that went all the way from his shoulders to the small of his back.

Loki had marked him in his passion when they had lain together the previous night.  
All of the sudden he could feel all the bite and markings that the passion had painted on his skin. 

There was a heavy silence in the room as the sponge worked along his back.  
The elder prince grinned, and could not help himself: “It seems you enjoyed our coupling last night, brother.”  
The sponge stopped for a second before Loki continued.  
His voice was calm and collected when he answered: “I have been sick with the heat. Now I am better.”  
Thor waited for more, but that was all the trickster had to say.

Loki finished washing the broad back and went to more soap. When he returned, he did not look into Thor’s eyes as he washed his chest, starting from the collar bone. His strokes were now more rough and fast, moving too quickly to be fully cleansing.

Thor reached out and grabbed Loki’s arm at the wrist.  
“And now? Are you still in heat brother?”  
He pulled the trickster closer, his cock rising even though his head was still pounding behind his eyes. 

No matter. 

“No Thor, I am not. I have been given suppressants as I was sick with fever. As I said, I was not well. You will have to wait.” Loki’s green eyes sparkled angrily, and he tried to twist his arm free.

“Well…coupling can still be pleasurable, even without the heat, my pale one. It just won’t get you with child, but….” He pulled Loki closer, grabbing the tricksters long black hair, letting his fingers run carefully through the raven locks. Loki twisted his head away.  
“Well, I am fully sated from last night, Thor and still rather weak, I would not be able to pull any … pleasure… from coupling at this moment.” There was no way that Thor could not hear the bitterness in Loki’s voice, but his body had already reacted to his brother’s beauty and Thor was not willing to go back.

He pulled Loki closer, letting his fingers trail along the slender frame of the trickster, even thinner after a week of sickness.  
“I will be careful Loki” He whispered into the pale god’s ear, who was stiff and unrelenting in his arms. 

Loki gave an angry grunt.

“Of course you will, as long as I follow your wishes you will be as careful as you can. Isn’t that correct oh mighty Thor? Well, why don’t you do what you can’t stop and get it over with so I can get back to my day? “Loki’s voice was dripping with bitterness and sarcasm, his body rigid and unmoving under Thor’s fingers, his hands clenched into fists by his side, one still holding the sponge which had by now been forgotten.

Thor moved back for a moment, studying Loki’s face, his cock twitching at the loveliness of the slender features, once more holding on to the black hair as he leaned in for a tender kiss. 

Thor took care to be slow, letting his lips snake over Loki’s face before reaching the tense closed mouth, pushing his tongue inside, spreading the unwilling lips of his lover.  
Loki gave in by opening, but he did not return the caresses or kisses, standing still like a statue in the hot water, his eyes open and focusing on a point on the ceiling. 

Thor drew back, eying Loki for a moment, letting his fingers run down the pale flesh of his brother’s chest, circling one nipple slowly, pinching it slightly, his eyes never leaving his brothers face.

“Kiss me Loki.”  
It was an order.  
No doubt about it. 

Hate flamed up in the trickster’s eyes.  
Loki could feel the collar’s force wield his actions to Thor’s request, as his body automatically leaned towards the god of thunder, opening his mouth slightly to allow the thick, invading tongue to enter him once more. 

His body responded to the caresses, pressing back against his brother, his mind curling back in disgust at the betrayal of his limps.  
Thor drew back slightly, his breath heavy. “Touch me now Loki…”

And Loki could feel his hands responding, digging into the blond locks of the golden god, running them through the silken softness. He pulled his brother closer while his mind watched impassive, letting his fingers wander down the back of Thor’s scarred back, still wearing the proof of last night’s pleasure.  
Loki let his nail run along the fresh scratches, pulling a slight hiss from Thor’s mouth, and then continuing downward to cup the round softness of the god of thunders buttocks.  
His kiss went deeper as he pulled his golden brother closer, his body responding in a way that his mind tried to fight.  
Loki tried hard to supress these feelings, tried to fight the lust that curled in his stomach like a sleepy snake that was woken. But the pictures of last night’s rutting crowded into his mind, and his body proved to be a traitor. 

Thor let go, his hand trailing under the water to search for Loki’s cock, letting out a small huff of surprise when he found it slightly swollen and heavy between his brother’s legs. .  
He caressed it teasingly, and then turned Loki abruptly, facing the stone wall. Loki closed his eyes controlling his heavy breathing as Thor’s second hand trailed over his ass, spreading the cheeks to circle the tight, puckered hole between them. 

Thor leaned in closer, letting his tongue follow the curve of the tricksters back while his finger continued to circle the opening of his brother. His other hand stroked and teased the now growing cock, forcing Loki to draw back from the caresses as they intensified, pushing him closer against the wet heat of the golden god behind him. Thor nuzzled his lips against the pale gods shoulder, then giving small punishing bites as he pulled his hand away from Loki’s ass and pushed him back against the wall.

“I see that you are more willing today than before I left” he whispered into Loki’s ears, his other hand leaving his cock and finding the tight hole once more, one finger slowly pushing in in the wet heat of his brother.  
Loki pulled in a sharp breath, his body still partially lubricated but due to the suppressants not enough to allow the large digit of Thor’s finger to enter as easily as last night.

He leaned his head against the wall both his arms clawing the cold stone as he breathed against the slight burn of his brother pushing into him. 

Thor continued to kiss and caress his shoulders, his other hand still digging into the small of Loki’s back, pushing him into the wall, and forcing him unmoving.  
For a moment longer the burning sensation of the finger continued, and then Thor drew out and let his brother go as he started making his way to the other side of the pool.  
“Stay Loki” he whispered as he left.  
Loki stood breathing heavy, cursing his betraying body and at the same time feeling empty as his cock pulsated heavily between his legs. 

He was not going to let Thor notice how much his traitorous body wanted to be filled and taken by his brother, but he was also not going to fight it. He stayed at the wall, his eyes closed, his hands caressing the cold stone as he waited for his alpha to return.

Thor was back quickly, his body cornering his slender brother once more, and Loki gave a quick look what Thor had brought.  
It was a small vial of oil, normally used to lubricate dry skin, and he watched as Thor poured a generous amount on his hand, leaving the vial on the nearest alcove before spreading the lubricant on his fingers.  
His hand wandered down to Loki’s ass under the water once more, and when he pushed his finger in this time he slipped in much easier without the burn, pulling a small groan from Loki’s lips. 

Thor pushed in all the way, curling his fingers around the tight muscles within his brothers’ warmth, before pulling out and pushing back in, loosening the tight opening that had closed once more at the end of the heat. He added another finger too quickly, tensing Loki.

“Slow, you stupid oaf” Loki hissed between his lips, but instead of pulling back his hand Thor reached around once more, finding Loki’s cock and twirling his oily fingers around the tip. 

Loki shuddered and gave another groan. 

At the same time Thor hit his internal spot of pleasure, and the trickster bucked under the fingers, pushing himself further into the wall, being pulled back slightly to allow easier access to his cock.

The rhythm got faster, the golden god being impatient as usual, but Loki did not mind, almost enjoying the roughness of his brother’s moves, the groans of arousal as Thor added another finger.

“Gods dam you Thor, slow down!” Loki hissed, feeling the ache of being opened too quickly.  
“I….can’t….” Thor was breathing very heavy now and painfully bit into the trickster’s shoulder, close to where he was still bruised and sore from last night. Loki felt pain rush through him and tried to twist away, but he was held steady and as the fingers once more hit his pleasure centre, he let himself be washed away by the painpleasure that ran through his body.

He was opened further and further, feeling the warm water invade his intestines when Thor pulled out once more, reaching for the oil again, his hand slowly pumping Loki’s cock.

The god of thunder let go to open the vial, pouring another generous amount on his hand, stepping up to lift himself above the water, slathering his throbbing cock in oil before once again placing himself behind Loki. There was a sheer layer of the lubricant on the surface, but the oil was heavy enough to coat his penis to allow the entry to be slippery enough to be pleasant. 

Thor took hold of his brother’s hip, using his other hand to align his cock with Loki’s ass. He then placed his other hand on Loki’s stomach, holding him steady before slowly and carefully pushing into the warm heat that was Loki. 

There was a short burst of pain as Thor was big and Loki let out a hiss, but Thor stilled allowing the tight flesh to stretch around his large cock, and when he continued to glide in the burn was more manageable. But it filled Loki and he fisted the wall to keep himself from groaning out loud as his brother slid deeper and deeper into his ass, stretching and filling him with a sweet pain that was almost too much to bear.  
“Please…..please….” Loki started to mumble, not sure if asking for his brother to stop or go faster, his head loosing itself in the painpleasure that the girth of Thor’s cock brought along.  
Thor finally fully sheathed himself, groaning loudly as he twisted his hips in small circular motions to go as deep as possible, hitting Loki’s pleasure that ran through his veins like lightening.

“Gods….I love you, Loki” 

Thor’s voice was hoarse and required no answer, but Loki’s eyes flew open and he stilled. 

He was pulled back to reality as he realized what he was doing, giving in to the pleasure of a man who had bound him, humiliated and enslaved him, now groaning under his touch like a common whore in heat.  
Thor did not notice how the body under him tensed, and he now pulled out and pushed back in, Loki’s tension clenching him tighter, but once again Thor proved not to be very observant as he pulled out almost to the hilt and pushed back in in one continuous motion. 

Loki’s mind was awake and crystal clear, but his traitorous body once more reacted as Thor grazed his pleasure, but he had stopped enjoying, his mind racing, his body once more stiff as a board.  
He cursed his own avid mind as he leaned his head once again towards the wall, eyes fasting on the rough stone in front of him as the golden god claimed his body with deep, even strokes, groaning into the tricksters shoulder.

His hand pulled Loki closer, hands curling around his brother’s cock, not commenting how it had softened, slowly teasing it back to rise. The steady pumping of Thor aggravated the water around them, and with a murmur Thor pulled Loki away from the wall, holding on to his hips as he crossed the pool.  
“Move… outside….” The god of thunders voice was hoarse and Loki did not answer as Thor pulled out of him abruptly, leaving him open and burning and empty…

The elder grabbed the arm of the trickster, pulling him to a nearby table that held the bottles of soaps, brushes, sponges and other things normally found in a bathroom. With a wide sweep Thor cleared the table, glass shattering on the stone floor as he roughly pushed Loki over the wood, the rough edge digging into his hips.  
So fast it had gone from slow love-making to another one-sided claim, Loki thought bitterly, hands clawing the table as Thor held him down, pushing into his shoulder as he aligned himself one more.  
Loki had been prepared well enough, but his reluctance made him tense, and this time the invasion hurt as Thor widened him, slipping into the heat of the trickster. Loki pushed his forehead into the cold wood as his elder thrusts went deep once again, finding a steady rhythm, pushing Loki into the sharp edges of the table with every push. 

“Thor, stop, you are hurting me.” Loki turned his head, glowering at his brother, wondering if his words would make a difference.

They did not.

Thor leaned closer, fingers digging painfully into his brothers hips, taking a wider stance as he pulled out his cock as far as he could and slid back in with ease, deep thrusts that took what he needed, once again not worried about his omega beneath him. 

“THOR.” Loki hissed, watching as the golden god’s eyes fly open, focusing on his brother beneath him. He leaned forward, sheathing himself deeply, circling his hips as he is flush with his brother’s ass.  
“Quiet Loki, I am almost done, just be quiet…” As if he had forgotten what his commands could do Thor pulls the trickster hair, arching his back as his right hand clamps over Loki’s face, silencing him and starts to rut in earnest, pushing the man beneath him into the table again and again, as if punishing the soft flesh beneath him. 

“Gods, so goooooood…” Thor’s voice was hoarse as he slid in deep, thrusts now merciless, hard and deep, pulling out only slightly as he pressed back in, Loki feeling his hips bruising as he is pushed into the rough wood again and again. 

Finally Thor spilled in a shudder, and Loki could feel the hot seed filling his intestines, claiming him, marking him as Thor’s. The golden god pushed his brother down on the table once more as he finished with a couple of sharp flicks of his hips, then collapsed on the trickster beneath him, pushing the air from his lungs.  
Once again fully knotted, Loki lay on the table, head on the side, starting at the dark pool whose surface shimmered with oil.  
Finally Thor pulled him back, not saying a word and lowered the two of them to the nearby fur on the floor, curing up on its softness, hands pulling Loki closer, mouth nuzzling his back. 

And Loki hated once more. 

When Thor’s knot subsided soon as Loki was not in heat, he pulled out with a wet sound, and Loki could feel the seed following from his stretched hole.  
The god of thunder leaned over to press a kiss into the back of Loki’s neck, stroking his hair. Loki closes his eyes, shuddering slightly at the loving intimacy that stood in such a sharp contrast to the earlier rape.

“Loki, I am heading to breakfast. Do you wish to join me?”

The trickster slowly pushed himself up on his hands, nausea and exhaustion washing over his body, reminding him of his sickness of the heat he had to endure.

“No. No I….I wish to rest.”

Thor grinned as he made his way to the room, his throbbing headache once again sending shivers through his spine. He would head to the healing room first, then to the breakfast table to join his warriors.  
AS he got dressed, he shouted to Loki, who was still kneeling in the bathroom: “I shall send a servant to clean up! “ With a sharp tug on his shirt he finished dressing and left the room, the door closing with a loud bang. 

Slowly, Loki’s hand wandered up the rough wood of the table legs beside him, sending images of pain and humiliation through his head as he pulled himself up, legs shaking with exhaustion.  
He throws a glance at the dirty, oily water as he feels Thor’s seed trickling down his leg, but decided to just take a towel and wipe the worst signs of his earlier abuse from his body.  
While he is shaking with weariness, his mind jumbled around between hate, anger and utter disappointment of this last encounter.  
Slowly he made his way back to the bad, curls his sore body under the furs and sleeps.


	8. The Slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki tells Thor what he really thinks.  
> And then really, REALLY wishes he would have kept his mouth shut.
> 
> Warning for pain and non-con. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxx

When Thor returned from the healing rooms and a very long breakfast session, he found Frigga standing with one of the healers next to his bed, leaning over his pale brother.  
Three pairs of eyes fasten on him as he opened the door, and he meets them with a grin.

“Good morrow mother, how fare thee?” He walks towards his elder and welcomes her with a quick hug, offering a quick nod to the healer before his eyes fastened on his brother, looking tired and small between the furs. 

“Prince Thor, I hope you fare well.” The healer gives a quick bow, hand over his heart.  
“Now that you are here, we may discuss your omega’s heat cycles and how we shall control them in the future if you have the time.”

Loki stiffens, anger washing through him as he knows that they will discuss the matter without taking his wants or own needs into consideration.  
Blood rushes to his face as he fists his hand into the furs.  
Frigga gives him a glance and lays a soothing arm on his hand. 

Thor grins and gives a nod to the healer to continue.  
Neither of the two men do anything to lower their voices in front of Loki and his mother, who continues to stroke her son’s hair. 

“As you may have heard, the last heat of your omega has made him very sick, so for the future I would suggest supressing his heat during your absence. Otherwise you may want to wish to take him along.”

Thor nods, his eyes on the elder mage.  
The god of thunder stands tall and proud, hands on his hips as he continues to ignore Loki and his omega mother completely.  
“I would also like to keep inducing his heats when I am around, will this be possible?”

Loki growls under his breath, and Frigga throws him a short warning glance not to disturb the men talking.

The healer nods, apparently unfazed by the prince’s wishes. 

“We can induce heat in an omega one to two weeks after his last one, to give his body a rest. I believe your omega naturally has very few heats, only every 3 months or so, so if you wish we can change the frequency. We will, however have to keep an eye on Loki in case there are any negative effects of this on his body. It is an….. unusual thing to inject an omega on a regular basis. ”

Thor does not seem to mind. 

“What about children?”

Loki freezes, his whole body going numb.  
For some reason this has never even occurred to him that his brother may want to…want to…. BREED him. 

This seems to be a sensitive subject, and the healer draws up his shoulders slightly: “Well…for that…Prince Thor, for an omega to become pregnant he or she has to be willing.”

The man throws a quick glance at Loki, eyes fasting on his collar, before returning his gaze to the elder brother: “I believe….well, we could try different spells, but even in history it was very rare for a bound omega to become pregnant by his conquering alpha.”

There is a long silence as a small flutter of relief let’s Loki release the breath he did not know he had been holding. 

No children.  
At least not for now. 

Thank the gods. 

Thor nods once more, seemingly not too worried.  
“That is fine; I would not want to lose Loki for several months anyway.”  
He laughs out loud, unaware of the awkward silence around him.  
“Maybe we can discuss again at a later time.”

Loki closes his eyes, cheeks burning with shame.  
It is a struggle for him not to scream at his brother and the healer, the two men discussing his fate shamelessly, but he knows that his input will not be appreciated, and he does not wish for his tongue to be tied by the command of his master. 

He has a couple of things to say to Thor when they are alone. 

The healer gives a bow, gathering his notes he uses to take down the progress of Loki’s health.  
“I shall continue checking your omega’s state for the next week, and once I see fit I will come to see you to discuss when the next heat should be induced.”

Frigga gives Loki a hard squeeze of his hand. 

Thor smiles as he watches the healer leave, bowing to his mother: “Mother, thank you for coming by, but I wish to have another nap after a long feast last night, and also to catch up with my brother.”

Frigga nods, leaning over Loki to press a kiss on his clammy forehead, stroking away some hair clinging to the side of his neck.  
“Do not anger your brother, my son. I shall have another talk with him soon.” She whispers into the trickster’s ear, and then she stands, gives anther hug to eldest and leaves. 

 

 

“How dare you!” Loki hisses between teeth when the door closes. 

Thor turns, blue eyes puzzled as they focus on the trickster between the sheets.

“How dare you, you calloused OAF, that you would discuss my heats and breeding in front mother and I. Is that really all I am to you, a bitch to fuck?”  
Loki gives a harsh, bitter laugh: “Oh, I am sorry, that question is actually moot. OF COURSE I AM! I just had forgotten it for some time.”

Thor’s face falls in what seems to be sadness as he sits on the bed next to Loki. 

“Brother, you still do not understand? This is your destiny. Why do you fight me so? Don’t you see that I have chosen you? Would it not be so much easier to give into what you are and who you were meant to be?”

The god of thunder reaches out to stroke his brother’s head, but Loki pulls back with a hiss, scrambling to the side of the bed. 

Thor sighs: “None of this would be necessary if you would just give yourself to me willingly. We could mate, we could have children, and you could be my queen. Your actions against my approaches have made this course necessary Loki.  
It is not I who wishes this.  
It is you.”

Loki sits tall, facing his brother.  
His voice is quiet, but dangerously so: “You really do not understand, do you brother? I do not want to be your omega. I am not attracted to you. I do not wish to submit to you.”

“But it is what you were BORN to do. I have smelled you as my mate and claimed you as your alpha. Why will you not follow what is natural Loki?”

“It is not natural to me. I am not attracted to you. I wish to find my own mate. I DO NOT WANT YOU THOR!” Loki shouts the last words, anger shaking his body.

Thor grabs the skinny trickster’s arm, large hand wrapped around the fragile limp:  
“And that is why we have to do it this way, as you are not acting the way the gods intended you to. But you will learn Loki. You will learn to submit. And then you will love me.”

Loki hisses like a cat, and without thinking he givesThor a sharp slap across the face. 

Thor stilled, eyes growing dark.

 

_Uh-Oh_

 

Loki brazed himself as Thor’s hand shot forward, closing around the dark god’s throat above his slender slave collar with bruising force.  
The trickster’s hands flew up, wrapping themselves around the large, muscled forearm of his brother, gasping for breath.  
“Loki” The god of thunder growled through gritted teeth “this was the last time you have overstepped your boundaries.”

Loki’s vision blurs as he struggles weakly, his lungs screaming for air. 

“If this is how you want to do it, fine. From now on, I shall hear no more defiance from your or so help you the gods. You will learn to submit or stand up for the consequences. I am done being lenient.”

Just when Loki believes he is going to black out, the hand around his throat raises him off the bed and throws him down to the floor. The trickster lies still, pulling precious air into his lungs as his throat starts to swell, and he can feel the bruises forming all along his neck. 

_Breathe._  
Breathe.  
Breathe. 

Loki rolls on his back as Thor steps into his field of vision, towering large and menacing above him. 

“Loki, on your knees and bend over. And not a single word from you until I say so.”

The trickster swallows dryly as he feels the collar lock away his speech to Thor’s command.  
He turns painfully, slowly pulling his knees under him as he lowers his chest to the floor. 

This was not good.

A shiver runs over his spine as he hears the heavy metal clang of chains being pulled from one the many chests Thor owns.  
Heavy steps are coming up behind him, and then a rough hand clamps his left arm, jerking it behind his back and attaching a heavy iron chain to the manacles already fastened round his wrists.  
His other hand is pulled back as Thor digs his knee into his back, keeping the trickster in place, connecting it so close to his other wrist that there is no possibility for movement for the dark god. 

Next the god of thunder reaches down to his ankles, attaching the legs to each other with another chain, but this time leaving more room so that they can be spread open.

Loki can hear them being attached to another O-ring on the floor.

_Nowhere to run._

When the trickster is fully bound Thor leans over him, gathering his hair in one hand and forcing the omega’s head back.  
Loki notes that he is holding his leather belt, gently swaying it at his side.

“Listen carefully Loki. I am going to ask you a question, and for each wrong answer you will receive 10 lashes. Do you understand?”  
Loki can feel the hot breath of his brother against his neck, and he knows that he is going to hurt today. 

“Fuck you.” He snarls. 

He will hurt anyway, no matter if now or a little later.  
Might as well make it worth it. 

Thor grunts and let’s Loki go, the trickster falling back to the floor.  
“We shall start with 10 then. Count, Loki.”  
Loki lets out a long breath as his muscles tense under him, preparing himself for the pain that is going to come.  
The first lash hits him straight between the shoulder blades, brought down with the brute force that only his brother could command.

He can hear thunder rumbling outside the window.

Loki hisses, speaking loud and clear: “One.”

The first 10 strokes are painful, but they do not break the skin of the trickster, and Loki can keep his voice stable as he counts down. 

He can hear Thor step back.  
“Who do you belong to, Loki?”

The dark god lets out a pained breath.  
The storm outside has approached fast, and the thunder is roaring over Thor’s question, lightening bathing the room in brightness for several seconds.

Defiance flames up in him, and both he and Thor knew that he would not say what the golden god wanted to hear.  
“Fuck you Thor.” He can clearly hear the hate in his voice.

_Thunder_

“Count Loki”

Another 10 lashes, these ones spread out from his back over his arms, which are tied behind him, down to the curve of his ass. When the leather hits Loki once more between the shoulder blades he can feel his skin split and a small, warm trickle run down into the small of his back. 

“Again Loki, whom do you belong to?” Thor’s voice is loud and does not hide his anger. 

Loki does not hesitate. He hurts, but he can take much more.

“No one.”

Lashes.  
Counting.  
Question.

“Fuck you Thor.”

Lashes.  
Counting.  
Question.

The trickster shivers and hesitates this time, but then he again defies Thor, his voice shaking ever so slightly. 

“No one.” His voice is shaking ever so slightly, having lost the cutting edge under his breath.

After about 80 lashes Loki can take no more. 

He started screaming once they reached 60, unwanted tears running down his cheek, blood dripping from his back and collecting with the sweat that dripped from his forehead and rest of his body.  
His screams were drowned by the heavy rain and cracks of thunder outside as Thor’s inner turmoil had unleashed a storm of epic proportions.

The whole of Asgard would know of Thor’s anger.

The golden god continued, bringing down the leather on the tricksters shaking back with the same force he started with, making Loki whimper out each number as he continued, breaking skin in many places, painting the trickster’s back a bright red. 

“Whom do you belong to Loki?”

Always the same question.

Loki stayed still. He could not get himself to say it. 

He knew that Thor would not stop, not until he said what he wanted to hear. He also knew that he could not take any more today.

Maybe again tomorrow.  
But not today.

“……You…..” he whispered, broken.

There was silence behind him, only disturbed by the heavy rain splattering against the window.  
“Louder Loki, I cannot hear you.”

Loki closed his eyes, fisting his hand at his own impotence.  
“You, Thor. I….” he took a deep breath to ease his pain: “I belong to you.”

He could hear the belt fall onto the floor: “Never forget this Loki. Never.”

Thor stood in front of Loki, his large body illuminated by the cracking lightening, staring at his bent, bleeding brother for a long while.  
Loki shivered, focused on breathing into his stomach as the pain started to heat his back and radiated into the rest of his body.  
He tried to suppress the whimpers building in his throat and was glad when Thor finally turned away and made his way into the adjoining bathroom, leaving the dark god to himself.  
He needed time to lick his wounds. 

Loki’s arms and hands as well as ass had taken a fair amount of lashes, but most had landed between his shoulder blades, where he could feel the wet warmth pooling before it ran over his ribs down to the floor.

He tried to focus on the storm outside, to push away the pain, but to no avail.

 

Then he heard Thor return from the bathroom.  
Loki raised his eyes.

The god of thunder was naked.

The trickster groaned, nausea flooding into his stomach, and he could taste bile rising in his throat.  
Thor was hard already, cock jutting out large from the nest of golden curls, glistening with oil.  
He must have prepared himself in the bathroom Loki realized with a shudder. 

As the golden god walked around his kneeling omega his voice was low and menacing:  
“You are mine Loki. And you will submit from now on. It depends on you how painful it will be in the future.”  
Thor kneels, roughly pushing his brother’s thighs apart as far as the chains allowed it, and as Thor uses his hand to spread his cheeks the trickster realizes that there will be no preparation for him.

“Thor…please” he whined, not able to keep the panic from his voice. 

“You asked for pain Loki, and you will get it.”

Thor kneeled behind his omega, grabbing his hips roughly and without preparation he pushed his oiled cock past the tight, resisting ring of muscles and presses into the heat that is brother.  
He slid in slowly for his own comfort, giving none to Loki beneath him.  
The trickster bites his lip to strangle the cry that rises in his throat, as he burns and feels his hole split, trying desperately to keep his flesh from pushing out the invasion, making it more painful for him. 

_Relax, relax, RELAX_

“Gods, you are tight when you are not in heat…” Thor groans as he bottoms himself, pulling a sob from his omega as he twirls his hips forcefully to widen the hole before he pulls out before ramming back in.  
Loki can feel Thor shift, one hand resting beside the head of the trickster, the other one digging into the open wounds on Loki’s back. 

The pale god screams.

His whole body bucks up, trying to push out the pain from inside and out, trying to free himself from the force that is splitting his ass as well as the hands that are digging into his open flesh, but Thor instead plows back in roughly, breaking more of the resisting muscle, pulling a pained whimper from the trickster below him.  
As he runs his finger through Loki’s blood, dipping into the burning wetness on his back he starts to rut in earnest, forcing small cries from his omega.

“You….are….mine!” With each time he bottoms out he hisses a word into the trickster’s ear, now digging fingers into the long, raven-black hair.  
Loki groans, tears running down his cheeks. 

“Tell….me…who you belong to! TELL ME LOKI” He pounds faster and faster and as Thor lowers his hand once more on Loki’s bleeding back he cannot keep himself from screaming:  
“YOU! PLEASE, GODS, STOP! YOU, THOR, ALWAYS YOU!”

Thor comes with a loud groan, shuddering as he spills his hot seed into Loki, pumping rhythmically until he is fully spend, forming the knot.  
As the dark god is not in heat, the alpha’s knot is rather small and not fully developed, and he pulls out after a short while as it deflates quickly. 

He leans heavily on his omega, a quietly sobbing mess beneath him, Loki struggling slightly, taking shuddering breaths as he is pushed to the floor by his brother’s weight.  
Thor pulls in the scent that is so very Loki as he runs his nose along the trickster’s hair, the scent of sweat and mischief that is so much his omega underlined with the sour scent of panic and pain. 

He likes the feeling of power it gives him. 

With an obscene wet sound Thor finally pulls out, slowly standing, running his hand through the blood on his chest that he has taken when pressing into his struggling brothers’ back.

With an almost thoughtful look he licks the red life from his finger, savouring the metal taste with the underlying aroma that is purely Loki, purely his omega.  
He uses his foot to nudge his bound omega into the side, whispering “Mine” under his breath.  
Loki cannot suppress the whimper that falls from his lips, trying to curl himself into a tight little ball.

“Don’t forget the lesson Loki.”

The storm outside has calmed. 

There is a big grin on Thor’s face as he stares at the trickster, bound on the floor, breathing shallowly and shivering slightly as a form of shock is creeping into his bones. 

Loki is almost sorry for the slap he gave Thor, but he knows this would have happened sooner or later.  
Now, laying broken and bleeding on the floor, he wishes it would have happened later.

Much later.


	9. Breaking of Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Loki slowly crumbles as Thor beats him into submission.   
> Literally. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> x

Thirsty.

Loki waves in and out of unconsciousness, his body graciously allowing him to finally sleep and rest, pushing all the pain and hurt in the back of his mind.  
When he wakes, the moons have risen outside. 

He is shivering but feels flushed as his body is working on healing his wounds. 

Thor has not returned. 

Loki realizes that no one had come by today to bring food or water, and he feels his dry tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth.  
With a groan he rolled to the side, lifting the weight of his legs that he had been kneeling on for many hours and that started to regain feeling with prickling pain crawling up his spine.

 

Thor returned much later  
He smelled of mead and roasted meat.   
Feast.  
Another one.

Loki could not keep his stomach from grumbling hungrily at the smell, but there is one thing that is more important to him now than food.

“Water…” Loki croaked, the words heavy between chapped lips as the fever burned his body, hot and cold waves rolling over his shivering limps.  
Thor stopped in front of him and stared down at the bloody bound figure at his feet.

He turned to strip of his clothes, fell into bed and soon Loki could hear his brother’s loud snores from atop the mattress.  
Loki groaned.  
They had advanced to a new step of this twisted relationship.  
If Loki did not behave, he would hurt.   
Hurt badly. 

 

Thor left Loki to heal on the floor, the very next morning setting down a shallow bowl of water next to the trickster, watching intently as his brother leaned over like a dog and lapped at the cold wetness. 

The healer appeared as announced, face an unmoving mask when he noted the bound omega lying beaten on the floor, confirming that the dark god was in no current danger of infection, and the fever no danger to his immediate health, and that he could stay bound and on the floor as his alpha wished. 

Thor made it clear to the healer that he did not wish Loki to be healed unless in danger, so after a couple of checks and a closure of one or two deep wounds that would otherwise fester, the trickster was once more left with his pain. 

Loki could hear Frigga talking to his brother out in the hallway, her asking to see her youngest son, his mother pleading with her eldest in a soft voice, but to no avail.   
She was banned from their room as long as the trickster was to be punished.  
He was to see Thor and the healer, and no one else. 

 

Thor still took his pleasure at least once a day from his brother, bound on the floor, folded over his own knees with his hands tied behind his back, hurting in ways he had never before.   
Loki heard the healer mention that due to his current state he could not induce another heat, as the body had to be strong enough to survive it unharmed.   
Thor had to give his brother time to heal. 

Loki took pained pleasure from this.  
Not that it would stop Thor from using his brother.  
No.  
But it seemed like a tiny victory that he could take pride in.   
His only way to rebel.

The golden god would bring food and water to the trickster himself, always asking the same question before setting them down before his brother:

“Who do you belong to Loki?”

The wrong answer or even silence was defiance which would result in lashes and a day without food or water.  
And sometimes Loki would not eat or drink until he was delirious from pain and thirst, hearing himself begging in a broken voice, hating himself for mouthing the answer that started to seem so natural to him. 

Once a day Thor unlocked his chains to allow the trickster to use the bathroom, leaving his hands shackled behind his back.  
Loki would try to struggle to his knees, his legs screaming in pain after being held in the same position for so long, and he would stumble to his feet.   
Being already naked he was forced to sit on the floor like a girl, and Thor would watch his brother relieve himself with cold eyes before he would take him back to his place on the floor.

Loki was not allowed to wash.   
It was another form of punishment for the trickster, and Thor knew this.   
He knew all the little ways that the trickster could suffer.

 

But Loki was stubborn and not a stranger to pain or torture, and it took several weeks before he finally showed cracks in his façade.

One night as Thor returned to their chamber after dinner Loki could not supress the shivers that were running over his body as he fisted his hands on his back, by now cramped stiff in the position they had been forced in for so very long.   
He watched Thor as he crossed the room, and could not hold back a whimper when his brother loosened his belt once more, swinging it by his side.  
His voice sounded like a stranger to his own ears: “Thor…please….”  
He wasn’t sure what he was asking for, what he would have said if he had been allowed to speak, but Thor’s answer was a low grumble in his throat: “Silence until I ask you a question, Loki”.  
The trickster could feel his throat close, and he had to swallow deeply. 

Thor stepped up to his bound brother on the floor, letting his leather belt swing in front of him, watching as the tricksters green eyes followed it, almost mesmerized. 

 

“Whom do you belong to?” Thor’s voice was low, barely more than a whisper. 

Loki could feel the defiance on his lips once more, words of anger and hate on the tip of his tongue.  
He opened his mouth, taking several breaths as he continued to stare at the swinging piece of leather that had bit into his back and ass so many times before. 

He stared at Thor, and then finally lowered his head.   
He could not answer. 

Silence was its own sort of defiance. 

But Loki shivered.  
It was the first time he could not get himself to talk out loud when Thor had asked his question. 

He could feel Thor step up behind him, heard how he ran the smooth belt through his fingers, and Loki closed his eyes, whole body tensing.   
He was still sore from last night’s beating and when the first lash hit his shoulder blades, Loki started to cry, a low, sad sound he could not hold back as his slender frame was shook from the sobs. 

After the ten lashes Thor stopped, and was silent.  
Waiting.  
And Loki, voice cracking knew that Thor would not ask the question.

“I am your’s Thor. Yours.”

Shame flushed his system.   
10 lashes.   
Nothing.  
It felt like Thor had finally won, finally been able to break him.   
It hurt so very much and he was so ashamed. 

This time when Thor stepped out of the bathroom, naked and already erect, he brought the vial of oil along with him.   
He prepared Loki slowly, sliding one slick finger into the trickster’s tense body, while kissing his pained back.  
Loki shuttered, biting his lip to keep himself from leaning into the kisses, to respond to the loving touches he had not received in a long time.

He felt like a beaten dog that returned to his master, begging for any kind of affection it was offered.  
Disgusting.

Thor stroked his back while the finger continued to prepare him, adding another digit, taking his time to be careful with his omega.

“Why do you make it so hard for me…?” Thor mumbled into Loki’s raven black hair, head burrowed into his warmth while his two fingers kept pressing into the trickster.

Loki was too tired to even laugh at this.

_Hard for you? Really?  
Really, Thor?_

“Just submit to me Loki. It is in your nature.” More kisses pressed into the trickster’s neck, tongue wandering along the bony spine, the tricksters body shuddering at the loving gesture. 

Loki did not respond.  
He was tired and he hurt, and with the added love he needed to keep his traitorous mind from submitting.  
But he was so tired.  
Another finger entered him, adding to the burning sensation and Loki tried to relax.   
It would hurt less and go by faster if he did not reject Thor.   
It would be over sooner.  
Everything would. 

When the fingers withdrew, Loki felt empty and wide open, and when Thor aligned his slick cock at his entrance and slowly pressed into the heat of Loki, he took more care than he had in weeks.   
He was slow and almost careful in his claiming of his brother’s body. 

Still the trickster hissed his pain into the floor as he took his brother inch by slow burning inch.  
Thor moved in a soft rhythm, his fingers wandering over his abused back below him but at the same time painfully leaning on the hands that were still bound behind his back.

Finally the lust took over, and Thor started to rut in earnest, giving small wanton moans, spreading the trickster’s knees wider with a push of his large hands, leaning in and pushing himself faster into the well-stretched hole beneath him.   
“Mine” Thor groaned as he rutted: “Mine Loki, you are mine, will be mine forever.”

And Loki closed his eyes and allowed the pain to wash him away.


	10. The Taming of Loki

After sex Thor set down his small bowl of water in front of the trickster, like a price or present he had earned, and for the first time Loki did not lap at it straight away. 

Instead the trickster’s eyes stared into nowhere.

 

The day of utter submission came very soon after.

Thor had returned from wherever his business had taken him that day, stepping up to Loki with the belt once more swinging at his side, and asked the same question the bound god had come to fear and expect at the same time: “Whom do you belong to, Loki?” 

And before Loki could even consider remaining silent or even defy his brother, the words “You, Thor” had already slipped from his mouth.

He had not even considered his answer.   
He was too tired.  
Hurting too much.  
And it had just seemed…right….

And that’s when he knew that for now Thor had won.   
And that he had lost himself. 

 

Then his body betrayed him as well.  
His natural heat washed over him about two days later as if it had been waiting for his mind to stop rebelling.   
Thor had been forced to delay his brother’s heats due to his weakened state, and Loki had listened to the discussion between him and the healer with something like contempt.   
The golden god started to loose his patience at the continuous shake of the head of the elder healer when he asked for him to induce the heat in Loki once more.

He could not wait for his omega to be flooded with hormones again to turn him into a hot, writhing, sexual mess. Thor had enjoyed their last encounter too much to leave it be.  
But realizing it could be a hazard to Loki’ health and well-being he relented and left the trickster to heal. 

Then Loki felt his body flush with the fever starting from his stomach, making his whole body shiver in anticipation of being touched, squirming under his bindings, and when he saw his alpha walk into the room that evening he could not keep himself from lifting his ass, making small needy sounds.

Thor had smelt the heat in the corridor when returning back to his chamber, and it was an unexpected but very welcome surprise when he saw Loki panting on the floor, his smell of lust waving towards him.  
And he was happy to claim his omega once more. 

 

The heat went by in a blur. 

Loki’s mind had been in a confused state before the hormones took over, and when he once again rose from the red cloud of sex and want and need, all he could remember was hearing himself begging for more, again and again, and Thor laughing at his needy little brother while giving him what he craved for.

So when the trickster woke he found himself splayed on the top of the soft, white furs on Thor’s bed, covered in dry sweat, sperm and other bodily fluids, naked but for the collar that was attached to the wall behind him.   
His other restraints were gone. 

Thor sleeping next to him, arms wrapped tightly around his lean body, head nestled into the dip of his shoulder, breathing softly.

Loki did not move, tensing when he realized where he was and who was lying next to him.   
That his body had betrayed him.

He froze as Thor shifted; the god of thunder letting out a small huffing sound as he pulled his brother closer and finally opened his blue eyes.

His gaze fell on the trickster in his arms, whose eyes were open and staring at the ceiling, not moving under Thor’s fingers, body stiff once more.   
The golden god pushed himself up on an elbow, pressing a loving kiss on the tricksters shoulder as he let his hands run along the lean frame, grunting contently.   
“You are awake already, Loki! I would have thought you would sleep longer after all the fun we have had.” He searched his brother’s face for a reaction, but there was none.   
“I believe you enjoyed yourself, did you not?” Thor crooned, his fingers trailing along the lean chest of his brother, pinching one of the nipples playfully.  
Loki gave a small nod, hoping it would satisfy as an answer, but, Thor’s face clouded over as his fingers now held on to the soft flesh tightly, bruising the pale skin under his fingers: “I cannot hear you, Loki”.

The pale god flinched under the sharp tone of voice, pulling up images of beatings and humiliation, and he whispered: “Yes. Yes Thor.”

Still his eyes never wavered as he continued to stare at the ceiling.  
Thor leaned forward, taking Loki’s chin into his hands, and forced him to look into the blue eyes of his alpha. 

_His master._

“Who do you belong to, Loki?” The voice was low enough that it could be mistaken for a growl.  
Loki pulled up his shoulders, eyes opening wide in fear.  
He was just so tired.   
His voice was low but steady as he answered: “You Thor. I belong to you.”

A large grin split the god of thunder’s face and he leaned over to press a long, lingering kiss on Loki’s slack mouth. 

“Yes, Loki, that you do. I am so happy that you finally agree with me.   
Well, I am starving. We shall both head out to the feast tonight. But before we do, we shall bathe. We both stink like two goats, having gone at this for…what? 4 days? 5?  
Why don’t you go ahead and prepare the bath water for us, Loki?”

The command tugged at the trickster’s chest, and without another word he rolled over, swaying his feet from the mattress and placing them on the cold floor. He noted that the chain he was currently wearing was long enough to allow him to go into the washroom unhindered.   
He waited for several seconds before standing, dizziness engulfing his head as weariness washed over him. 

Loki remembered that he had given up.  
And he was too tired to hate himself for it.

 

The trickster was not the only one who knew that his defiance had been broken.  
Thor had realized it as well and could not wait to show off his new well-behaved omega to Asgard. 

The feast was the perfect place to do so.   
Show Asgard what he had created. 

Almost no one had seen the dark prince since they had returned from Midgard, and then they had only been able to get a glimpse of him before he was whisked away into Thor’s chambers.   
Tongues had been wagging, but they had been ever since Loki had confronted Thor at breakfast many _many_ years ago, turning down the heir to the throne blatantly in front of an audience nevertheless. 

The general consensus was that Loki had received what was coming to him. 

An omega turning down an alpha was not unheard of, but to turn down an alpha prince?  
Well, it was close to anarchy, even if the one turning down advances was a prince himself.   
But there had been people watching.   
Witnesses to the refusal.  
It had been a disgrace. 

When Loki returned from Midgard and people found out that the dark prince was of Jotunheim, something like smug confidence spread, everyone knowing that justice was being served to a Frost Giant who had dared to live among them as one of them.   
Who had dared to defy the real son of Odin.

The Allfather’s ruling to bind Loki to Thor was hailed as a brilliant move, only a few select Omega’s shaking their head when alone in their chambers, but never giving their doubts a voice.   
Asgard was still heavily focused on alpha’s rights.   
Omega’s had to submit.   
It had been like this for a very long time. 

 

 

When Thor joined Loki in the bath, the trickster mechanically rubbed down the broad frame of his brother, hardly taking care to wash himself.  
His whole body was sore, especially between his legs where Thor had fucked him almost raw.   
Every movement pained him, and it just pulled him deeper into the knowledge that this was his life from now on. 

He finished washing the both of them, then towelled the god of thunder dry and finally helped Thor into one of his daily outfits.  
The last thing he handed him was the heavy leather belt he had felt on his back too many times.

There was no expression on Loki’s face when Thor gave him a rough, green short tunic that was tied at the waist with a black leather band, the neckline deep enough to allow a full view of the golden collar around his neck. 

Thor attached a long thin golden chain between the manacles on Loki’s wrists, then he clipped a heavier golden chain to the O-Ring in front of his collar, attaching the end to a loop on his belt.   
He kissed Loki tenderly, stroking his still damp hair behind his ears.

“Now Loki, you shall follow me, staying behind me several steps all the time. When we stop for whatever reason you will kneel. You only speak with my permission. During the feast you shall not sit but kneel next to me and only eat what I have to offer you. You may rise when I tell you. ”  
In the blink of an eye the old, familiar rage once more flooded through Loki, but it burned away as quickly as it came. 

He lowered his green eyes. “Yes Thor.”

It was the old punishment for bound omegas, for everyone to see that they had defied their alpha. They had to earn their right to be treated like a real person once more. 

And Loki knew how much Thor relished the power over his brother. 

 

No one spoke to them on their way to the banquet hall, but Loki could feel the stares burning on his body, as he stayed 3 steps behind the tall golden god, his eyes fastened on the floor.   
When they entered the great hall, Loki felt like he was under water, like everyone went silent to turn and look at them as their prince entered with his bound omega - _thrall. slave. pleasure omega._ \- trailing behind him, but the silence quickly turned into murmurs and soon everyone was chatting away once more. 

Thor pretended not to notice the effect his entry had on the gods around him, and he confidently strolled to the top of the head, where the Allfather, his mother and the Warrior 3 as well as Sif were seated already.   
Odin fully ignored his youngest son, clapping Thor on his back in an intimate gesture, but when Loki raised his eyes to look at his mother, he could see worry as well as something else in her eyes.   
Suppressed rage. 

Her mouth was a thin line, her fingers curling into fists on her lap.   
Loki realized that she could probably see the bruises on his face and arms, and some of the hardly-healed scars the beatings had left on his body.

When she saw Loki staring at her, Frigga forced herself to smile and give a quick nod, before her eyes returned to her plate in front of her.  
They both knew that any sort of confrontation now would only hurt Loki.   
She would talk to her sons later.

As ordered, Loki waited for Thor to sit in his place and then quietly kneeled on the cold stone floor behind his chair, the short tunic not offering any kind of protection against the rough surface or the low temperature.   
He could not get himself to raise his eyes to look at his former “friends”, and he just focused on Thor’s feet, ignoring the whispers around him, the stares, the pointed fingers at the fallen son of Odin. 

He heard Thor call for mead and roast, and Loki’s stomach began to grumble when he smelled the roasted meats mixed with the heavy scent of freshly baked bread.   
He waited patiently as Thor continued to ignore him, eating his fill while chatting to his father and the warriors around him, once more confirming his alpha status by leaving his brother hungry on the floor.   
Loki kept quiet, shuffling on his knees, his stomach growling almost embarrassingly loud. He knew that the others could hear it as Fandrall, who had just told one of his stories, uncomfortably turned towards him, but quickly continued when Thor gave him an impatient wave. 

After what seemed like hours Thor called for more mead and then turned with his full golden cup towards Loki, lowering it down to his brother. 

The trickster leaned forward, the heady smell of strong alcohol waving into his nostrils.   
He hesitated for a moment as he had not eaten and had always preferred to fill his stomach before turning to drink, but he knew he could not resist the offer of his alpha - _master, that’s what Thor was to him now, master_ \- and so he leaned forwards, putting his lips on the cup and swallowed as Thor tilted it.   
He gave Loki three mouthfuls, the alcohol spreading its heat in his stomach, easing the tension in his shoulders. 

Thor grinned, and his large hand covered Loki’s head as one would a dog, stroking the long black hair behind his ears. Then he lowered a morsel of roasted meat down to his brother who took it with his teeth, chewing the delicious bloody flesh, juice running down his chin, dripping to the floor.  
It was much better than the bread and cold meat he had been fed in the last weeks and months, and he closed his eyes, savouring the strong taste of game. 

Over the evening Thor continued to hand him food, small pieces of bread, grapes, different kind of meats he knew Loki liked and he continued lower his cup to his brother.

And Loki felt the alcohol take more and more effect on his body after such long abstinence.

Finally Loki had troubles keeping himself on his knees, the room turning around him, and when Thor once more offered drink to him, he whispered: “Thor, I might have had too much to drink.”  
And he knew by the brows furrowing in Thor’s face that he should not have resisted. 

He received nothing else in the course of the evening.   
Neither food nor drink.

Intoxicated, Loki allowed himself to scan the room every now and then the way he used to, reading people’s lives from the way they held their heads and told their stories.   
He used to enjoy coming to these feasts, eating and drinking as much as any of them, laughing at the gossip, creating mischief, taking the scolding that inevitably came after.   
He had not realized how much he had missed it. 

His eyes continued to wander and finally his gaze caught Sif sitting next to Thor, staring down at him.   
He was shocked by what he saw deep blue eyes of the warrior maiden. 

Pity. 

It was like an ice-cold shower and almost managed to sober him. 

 

Thor drank until he nearly passed out, emptying cup after cup until deep into the night, when almost the whole hall was empty.   
The Warrior 3 were in different states of utter drunkenness, Fandrall leaning over a giggling maid, his hands creeping up her skirt while Volstagg was already passed out on the table, snoring deeply.   
Hogun had left hours ago. 

Finally Sif, who as usual held back on her drink, rose and leaned over to Thor.  
“Come, my prince, let me help you back to your chambers.”  
Thor just grumbled but did not object, swaying dangerously on his chair.

Loki watched as Sif helped Thor stand, just to have him collapse into her arms, drawing a hiss from her as she tried to steady him.   
“Help me Loki.” 

He tried to stand.   
He could not. 

Thor’s command to kneel until he released him bound the trickster to the floor, and he could not answer as the order to only answer his master tied his tongue.   
So he just stared at Sif with large, green eyes, slowly shaking his head, his hand sneaking up to his collar.   
Sif cursed under her breath and shook Thor.  
“Thor, release Loki and get him to help me!!”

Thor mumbled something that neither of them understood, but Loki could feel his knees release from the cold stone and he stumbled upright, his legs tingling, getting slowly used to carrying his full weight once more. 

He took one of Thor’s arms as he had so many times in the past, and together with Sif he helped drag Thor back to their chamber.

It seemed almost like in the olden days. 

Sif did not talk, not acknowledging Loki, but a quick glance showed him that her eyes were flaming fury and her eyebrows knitted together in disapproval.   
She helped Loki push Thor into their bed, where he laid splayed and snored deeply almost immediately. 

Sif stood for a moment, watching the large figure of Thor as he slept, then turned to leave.   
Her eyes caught Loki’s for a moment as he stood next to the bed, opening the bindings of Thor’s shoes.  
She pressed her lips together and both of them stood staring at each other for a moment before she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Loki continued to undress Thor and finally laid himself next to his sleeping brother, knowing that sleeping on the floor was not an option that would come without beatings.   
He was also still attached with his collar to Thor’s belt and did not dare open it, not wanting to risk any kind of random punishment his brother may have in store for releasing himself. 

He was awake for most of the night, staring at the ceiling.


	11. Midgard....

For the next while Loki just went through the motions. 

He ate and drank when Thor told him to.   
He washed himself when he was told.   
He followed orders. 

Any other time Loki slept. 

Every evening the god of thunder would fuck Loki, and the trickster learned that if he prepared himself with oil and stretching during the day, it was less painful for him.

Thor usually was too impatient to open him sufficiently.   
He got used to kneeling on the bed when Thor motioned him to, putting his head down and waiting for his alpha to finish rutting into him.   
Then he would curl up and sleep once more. 

Sleep. 

He slept lots those days. 

Thor started to take Loki along when going out; keeping the trickster on the leash that was always present. If they rode into town or out to the rebuild Bifrost, Loki would sit behind Thor on his steed, his arms around his master to not fall off.  
If however the pace was slow, Loki would walk next to the horse, his feet heavy, his gaze always to the ground. 

The Asgardians got used to seeing Loki following Thor, never raising his eyes to meet anybody’s gaze, and after a while they did not stare anymore. Some did note however that the slender frame of the trickster turned gaunt, and he hardly lift his feet when walking, his shoulders slumping as if he was trying to melt into the floor beneath him.

 

Soon after Thor had taken Loki to the feast, Frigga once more visited her sons, loudly knocking on the door and giving both the large god of thunder and the smaller god of mischief loving hugs.   
Her gaze lingered on Loki as she pressed his slender frame against herself, a quick gaze noting that he did not meet her eyes, the usual spark that was part of the trickster gone.  
She made small talk, chatting about the weather and the upcoming large hunt as one would expect from an omega, clearly having learned to play the game necessary to put any alpha at ease at her presence.   
Even though Thor was her son, he was also alpha, and superior to her as an omega. 

Her eyes kept flicking to Loki who sat on the bed, eyes empty as he stared out the window, shoulders slumped, eyes hollow.  
She had noted the dark marks of groping fingers dark blue on the pale skin and the now almost fully healed marks of lashes criss-crossing the younger son’s back.

Once she had finished talking to Thor she made sure to ask for permission to talk to Loki.  
Thor smiled and with a gracious nod allowed it.   
She bowed her thanks to him.

Frigga joined the trickster on the bed, sitting close to her youngest but with enough distance to allow him to move away if he needed to.   
She felt like she was approaching a jumpy horse.   
Thor left for the bathroom and Frigga just sat next to Loki, her eyes wandering over his body. 

She could feel the unhappiness and hopelessness radiating from the lean trickster, and carefully she placed one hand on his arm.   
Loki’s skin was cool as always, slightly clammy. As they were in Thor’s room he only wore a small loin cloth, and was apart from the shackles around his hands and ankles, as well as his omega collar, naked.   
Every bruise, every lash stood out on the pale skin, and Frigga tried not to catalogue.   
She knew both of her sons well, and it was not a surprise that Loki had not submitted and that Thor would resolve his problems with beatings.   
She had known the moment she was not allowed to visit the trickster, and the doctor had given her updates on a daily basis.   
Still, the amount of abuse that Loki had suffered left her astounded and furious. 

When the lashes of the beatings had echoed down the hallway every night, and she was worried about the welfare of her youngest son, she had taken it to herself to speak to the Allfather. 

He had not supported her cause.

“Loki has to learn. Maybe we have been too lenient with him when he was young. He went to destroy and rule a whole planet. He is omega. He has to learn to submit.”  
Frigga had argued, but in the end it just earned her a mighty slap from her alpha husband, throwing her to the floor.   
She had forgotten where her own place was.  
Odin had reminded her once more. 

 

Seeing Loki and his behaviour worried Frigga. She was afraid she would lose her youngest in depression as a pleasure slave to the elder.   
Something that should not be possible in these modern times. 

But Frigga was the mother of the one they called trickster and silver tongue.   
And she had learned from Loki the way he had from her when he was young. 

While she let her fingers flow over his body, sending healing waves over her son, crooning an old lullaby, she felt the trickster visibly relax into her hands.   
She stroked and massaged his tired flesh, giving him the healing of a loving touch she was sure he had been denied for a long while now. 

At the same time her mind was working, planning, scheming. 

She knew that she could not mention her doubts about his treatment to Thor directly.   
Word would come back to Odin, and he would most likely punish her for it.   
Loki would suffer for her suggestions for sure, and she would be revoked the right to see him. 

Who would be able to stand up to Thor and tell him that his way of treating his brother was not right?  
No one in Asgard, that was for sure.

She had noted Sif reacting with anger at the treatment, but that was likely because she had always hoped to claim Loki herself, or be chosen by Thor to be his queen.   
Either way, she would not stand up to the brothers. 

No one in Asgard then. 

She remembered her son speaking about the mortals in Midgard, how he had fought along their sides, alpha and omega in union standing up against Loki’s attack.  
Thor had laughed about the notion of unbound omega’s fighting, being allowed unbound to make their own choice.   
And they were his friends….

Why not talk to Thor and suggest to him to visit the mortal and show them what he had done to the traitor Loki?  
How he had contained him?   
Show his friends his victory.

From all she had heard about the Midgardian group called Avengers and the rules about omega’s and alpha’s on earth, she was pretty sure that they would not approve of the punishment that Thor had bestowed on his brother.  
And if they did, nothing lost and nothing gained. 

So she dropped little hints and made sure that Thor would take Loki along to this trip, casually planting seeds of ideas into her conversations with her eldest.   
She did not want him to think it was her idea for him to go.  
Odin, no.   
It worked. 

 

Several weeks later the Asgardian’s saw Thor ride to the newly built Bifrost, Loki walking the long way next to the steed, eyes as usual to the floor.  
He wore a short green tunic he was seen in most of time, this one slightly more elaborate with black leather applications around the seams. Once again the omega collar was visible; glittering in the lights of the suns, and Loki was wearing his golden shackles around wrists and ankles, without the usual chain connecting them. 

Thor could bind Loki better with his words than the chains would ever be able to. 

For a moment, trotting alongside Thor’s horse, Loki wondered if he should be worried about their journey to MIdgard, but then he pushed the thought away with a mental shrug.   
There was no big difference of him being lead around on a leash in Midgard compared to Asgard. 

He was slave whichever realm he was in.

 

When they arrived at the Bifrost, a simpler version as it had been constructed in a relatively short amount of time, Heimdall greeted them with a silent nod. His eyes did not linger on Loki and he took Thor’s request to take him to New York without a word, shoving his sword into the lock that opened space for them.   
And Thor and Loki were drawn to Midgard.

Thor had instructed Heimdall to drop them at the large tower that belonged to the man of Iron.   
He did not want to go to Shield and he was not sure where the rest of his friends would be, but the god of thunder could rely on Stark to come to his castle when he was there.   
It had been like this in the past. 

Thor and Loki arrived on the roof of the tower, their knees buckling when they landed with a loud thud on the dark floor of the balcony. 

 

JARVIS informed Stark that Thor and his brother had arrived, and within minutes Tony opened the door to the balcony to greet them. He was accompanied by Banner, the man that turned beast. 

 

Both men stopped at the sight of Loki, who had taken his kneeling position behind Thor as the god of thunder walked forward to give his friends a slap on the shoulder.   
Bruce smiled at Thor, at the same time not able to stop staring at the kneeling trickster once again, taking off his glasses to give them a quick rub with his shirt tails, replacing them on his nose when done, blinking his confusion.

Tony stepped forward, not hiding his interest, and with a glance to Thor he asked: “Do you mind?” 

Thor nodded his approval.   
Stark stopped in front of Loki and let his fingers glide over the dark gold of the collar, noting how Loki did not move as his hand came close to his body.

“Interesting… contraption. Does it bind his magic?” He let his fingers feel the runes, dark with age.   
Loki sat silently, just like he knew that his alpha expected from him.   
“It is an omega collar.” Thor grinned, proudly taking the back of Loki’s neck and holding on to him possessively. 

“Omega…. ….omega collar?” Bruce eyes widened, and he once more took of his glasses to wipe them.   
“I have heard stories about them, but I believed them to be myths… they bind the wearer to their alpha until they literally cannot deny the wishes of their ‘master’. Is that what it is?”

Loki listened, eyes still cast to the floor. He could hear the disbelief in Dr. Banner’s voice, and a quick glance confirmed that the man-who-turned-beast was clenching his fists. 

Thor did not hear the strain in the beast-man’s voice and Loki could hear the grin in his answer: “Yes, it does. Anything I tell him to do he has to do. He fully submits to my wishes. I claimed him when we returned to Asgard. He is mine to do with as I wish.” The pride in his voice was not to be missed.

Banner made a strangled sound, and Tony noted the tense shoulders of Bruce and casually walked over to him, laying a calming hand on the man’s shoulder.

“Are you ok, Bruce? Do you need to rest?” Tony’s voice was soft and soothing as his eyes flickered over the doctor’s frame, and in the intimate squeeze on the shoulders.

Thor and Loki could tell that there was more than normal friendship between the two men. 

Alpha and omega.  
Mates. 

Thor let out a huff.   
Partially it was surprise for Stark to have claimed Banner, partly it was a reaction to Bruce’s reaction to the omega collar. 

Bruce stared into Tony’s eyes, breathing deeply.   
The Ironman’s gaze never wavered; hands steady on the shoulders of the slighter man. 

“It’s a barbaric tradition” Bruce whispered. 

Loki, for the first time in a long while raised his head, his eyes studying the man-Hulk in front of him.   
_Yes….yes it is._

He could feel Thor tense next to him, tugging sharply at his collar as the god of thunder noted Loki watching the two Midgardians speaking in hushed voices.   
Loki lowered his eyes once more as he saw Thor stare down to him, but he strained to listen, his whole body suddenly tense as a whip. 

Tony continued to keep a soothing hand on Banner, and finally Bruce turned and simply walked out the room, slamming the door behind himself.   
Loki flinched at the sound, but something inside him moved.   
Someone…someone cared.  
It was a new feeling.

Tony slowly turned, and a smile spread over his lips, but it did not reach his eyes.   
“You must excuse Bruce, he is…well, he is very touchy about omega rights, being a strong supporter for them and all. I suggested him to go and take some time alone. “

Tony pushed a hand through his spiky hair, eyes trailing once more to Loki who continued to kneel and for the first time Tony noticed the fine golden chain that trailed to the floor in front of the trickster, though not binding him to anything. 

Stark cleared his throat. “Well. Let me fix you a drink. I know I need one. How about it Thor? What would you like? Beer or something stronger? And you Loki? I remember you had Whiskey the last time?”

Thor’s face darkened, and as he answered his voice was like ice: “Loki is bound to me. He shares my cup. And I shall have some beer, thank you for the offer.”  
Tony’s eyes narrowed for a moment, his mouth pressing into a thin line.

“Of course he does. Being your omega and all. What a silly idea to think he would get his own drink.” He sighed deeply. “Beer it is then.”   
His smile looked even more false this time around as his eyes flicked between the two brothers, one standing tall and proud, the other kneeling to his feet, bound and shackled, eyes fastened on the floor.

Loki found something like a flutter of enjoyment in the pit of his stomach, as the man of Iron tried desperately to keep his composure to the surprising intrusion of two norse gods, one which was literally a slave to the other.   
And if Loki remembered correctly, slavery was no more part of life within these realms.  
But he had not considered that they might openly find fault in his brother’s doing.

 

By the time Tony returned he held a bottle of cold beer in one hand, and a tumbler of what looked like a generous amount of golden whiskey on ice in the other.   
He passed the beer to Thor with a nod and took a gulp from the whiskey himself, savouring it in his mouth. 

There was a bit of an awkward silence in which Loki shuffled slightly on his knees, bound to the cold floor beneath him.   
“Well.” Tony swallowed audibly, setting down the tumbler on a nearby table. “I guess I should call the others to welcome you. I will have JARVIS prepare a bedroom for… for the both of you. Yes? I imagine you will be staying a couple of days?”

Thor took a long swig from his beer. “Yes. Yes, if it is convenient. I thank you, Man of Iron.”

Tony nodded, fidgeting slightly.

“No problem man. Now, I will send out the call and maybe a plane or two, and we should be able to hang out the weekend…unless of course Widow is tangled up interrogating someone.   
Anyway….I will be right back. Have a seat, take a load of; I have to check on Bruce. Feel at home.”

With that, Tony turned on his heels and left.

And Thor placed his hand on Loki’s head once more, digging his fingers into the now longer than shoulder length hair, stroking it absentmindedly.  
Loki blinked and felt like he had woken from a haze.  
This could indeed be an interesting weekend.


	12. The scolding of Thor

Once Tony was back he had straightened himself, flashing his school-boy grin and cracking his usual jokes that neither of the demi-gods understood. 

“So…I gave the whole team a call, and all of them can join us for dinner or drinks tonight. I have had JARVIS prepare a meal for us, I take it your appetite has not changed from the last time you visited us Thor?” He waved to the two brothers to follow him out on the balcony.

The sun was setting, and with the city sprawled beneath them bathed in the electric light, New York was truly a majestic sight to behold.

A large glass table filled with all types of food and drinks was set to the left with enough spaces to hold all of the Avengers as well as Loki.  
“Ah, man of Iron, I see that your hospitality is still worth a visit.”

Thor stepped up and pulled out one of the chairs with a view of the magnificent city below them and sat down heavily. Loki waited until his alpha was seated comfortably before kneeling slightly behind the chair that Thor had chosen.

“Ahm….” Tony cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable once more with the display of the new relationship between the two brothers.   
“I am sorry Thor….not that I don’t indulge in some kinky master-slave roleplaying myself, but I don’t think that Widow, or Bruce for that matter, will ….ahm… _understand_ this new relationship the two of you have here.” Tony quickly poured himself two fingers of what seemed to some sort of alcohol into a heavy crystal tumbler and swallowed it in one go.

He took a deep breath: “So, just to keep the peace this weekend, do you think you could let your puppy join us at the table? And maybe you don’t want him crawling on the floor for everyone to see as long as the others are around …I mean, it is just a suggestion big guy, but I think everyone would really appreciate it.”   
He pulled up his shoulders “I really don’t mind, as I said I like the master-slave scenario as much as the next guy – maybe even a little more, if you know what I mean..” Tony winked, patting the large god on the shoulder …”…But you know what a pain in the ass the omega-rights lobby can be!” 

Tony stepped back as he noted the anger building in Thor’s face, and quickly poured himself another drink.

Loki could feel the tension from his alpha radiating towards him and he cowered ever so slightly as he could see the god of thunder’s hands fist at his side.   
Dark clouds were gathering overhead, and in the distance they could hear thunder rolling and lightening flashing.

Tony turned and saw it too. 

“Or not. You know. Just a suggestion.” He turned back and shrugged. ”Up to you, big guy. Just, please, don’t make it rain, cause then we have to carry all this stuff inside once more and that would just be a waste of time that we could spend drinking.”

Thor sat still, and both Loki and Tony stared at him, tense, waiting for a reaction.   
Finally the golden god leaned back, unclenching his fists.   
He relaxed, a grin splitting his face. 

“Of course man of Iron, this is your house and your rules, and we shall obey.”   
He gave a mock bow, then turned to face Loki. 

“Well then, brother, please take a seat next to me. You may eat and drink how you like this weekend. And there is no need to kneel.”   
Thor smiled but Loki could read the warning in his eyes, and he knew he would have to be careful. He slowly raised himself from the floor and picked the seat to Thor’s left, always keeping his eyes on the god of thunder, ready to get back to the floor if requested. 

Tony relaxed visibly as he continued to run his fingers through his hair.

Stark knew his mission would be for Thor not to kill anyone this weekend.   
Or for Bruce to turn into a green rage-monster and pound the god of thunder into the floor.   
Or for the Hulk to break Manhattan while he was at it.   
And of course for the Black Widow not to crack Thor’s skull open for being a sexist, omega-hating chauvinistic son of a bitch. 

And for himself not to get too drunk to do any of the above. 

Well, that should be fun.

Let’s have another drink while we’re at it.

 

The Widow and the Hawke were the first to arrive.   
Loki could see them when they stepped out on the balcony, and the first thing that he smelled was that the Hawke just came out of a heat.   
And that the widow, even though as cold and composed as usual, carried Clint’s scent under her subtle perfume. 

Another couple.

This one was not as surprising to the trickster as Stark and Banner had been, as he had seen into the mind of the Hawke when he controlled him, and there had been more fantasies about the red-haired woman claiming Clint than he had ever wanted to ever think about again.

Loki lowered his head, bitterly.   
So the Hawke also managed to bond with the mate he had longed for.

_Good for him._

Natasha stepped up to the men, nodding into the round, her eyes narrowing slightly when they fell on Loki. 

Meanwhile the Hawke walked past his red-haired partner towards Thor, slapping his shoulder with a good-humoured grin.  
“Hey there, big guy, good to see you again! How is Asgard?” His smile was wide and honest, and only faltered when his eyes wandered along the god of thunder’s arm which possessively held on to the trickster god seated to his left.   
“I see that you brought your brother.” He sneered, eyes glittering with something that closely resembled hate.  
Loki lowered his head further, fisting his hands in his lap.

He could feel the anger and resentment wavering towards him and he knew that there would be no forgiveness from the man for manipulating him during his last, if brief, stay on earth.   
In all honesty, Clint looked like he would like to be left alone with Loki in a room, just to show him what he thought of him. 

And Thor knew it too, judging from how he leaned back smugly, grin splitting his face, his large hands on Loki’s neck massaging slowly.  
“Not only my brother, Clint, my omega.”

Surprise washed over the Hawke’s face and even Natasha’s controlled features slipped for a second.

“Your…Omega? I apologize, Thor, I did not know.”  
Clint turned around to throw a quick glance to the Black Widow who continued to stare at Loki.

There was a moment of silence, then Tony walked up to the widow, pulling a chair from the table for the two.

“Finally, guys, now it is a party!” He was slightly drunk, but only Natasha noted the slight drawl in his words and smelt the whiskey under his breath.   
She sat slowly, giving another nod, eyes still resting on the trickster across the table.

Stark did not sit. “Any drinks for you guys? We already started, please do join us!”  
Clint chose a beer, and Natasha asked for some water as well as some clear grey goose vodka on the   
rocks. 

“Sure” Tony bowed mockingly, eyes flicking between his guests. “Actually, Tasha, I brought back some high-end vodka from my last trip to Moscow, it is supposed to be sublime, I will bring the bottle. “ With that he left, leaving the door to the upper floor open.

While the Hawke gloated at the sight of the brothers, Natasha’s eyes wandered along Loki, taking in the omega ring with the thin golden chain that sneaked down his chest, the hunched shoulders and down-cast eyes.  
It told her a lot about the relationship between the two gods. 

“So.” Clint’s voice was grating as he continued to stare at the trickster.  
“Is this Loki’s punishment? To follow his bigger brother on a leash while he goes out on trips? I had hoped for something more…painful, if I am to be honest.”  
Natasha watched how Loki drew up his shoulders slightly at the question and saw Thor leaning forward with a grin, hands still holding on to the neck of his brother. 

“No Hawke, he has not been punished. He is too valuable for that. Also, he is an omega that has gone against his nature, and Odin Allfather has decided to bond him to me, to look after.   
I am now responsible for his actions.”

It was just the moment that Tony returned with a tray, carrying several beers and a large crystal bottle of vodka. He placed the tray on the table, re-focusing everyone’s attention for a moment. 

“So…everybody, let’s have a drink. Bruce will join us shortly and Steve is on his way.   
This is some _amazing_ vintage vodka I brought back from Russia, hard to get and cost me a pretty penny…. but I totally think it is a good time to open the baby up.”   
Before anyone could reply, Tony poured a round of shots in small, iced glasses and handed them out.

“No, I don’t want to hear anything; it would be a great insult for you not to join me.”

Stark placed the glasses in front of everyone, giving one to Loki last without looking at Thor.  
He was pretty sure that the god of mischief needed a drink as much as he did.   
Cause, by god, this was an awkward situation.

“Cheers everyone…”

Natasha glanced at Tony and when she saw his pleading face she smirked and held up her glass high.   
“Na Zdorovie!”   
The Hawke hesitated, still staring at Thor, but jumped when she elbowed him into the ribs and also raised his glass.

Thor grinned. “Good friends, I shall drink with you.” He turned to Loki, voice low. “Join us for he toast, brother.”  
Loki took his glass, noting how everyone stared at him, realizing that they had seen him waiting for his brother’s confirmation before he would drink.  
It left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

Tony threw back his glass first, followed by Natasha and Thor. 

Loki went last. 

The vodka was clean and good, burning its way smoothly into their stomach.  
Clint coughed at the molten heat and Natasha could not suppress a smile at her mate. 

Tony sat and passed the bread and antipasti to his guests as Clint continued with their interrupted conversation.

“So…ahm… Thor….you mentioned Loki is _bound_ to you? As in bound omega?   
Your brother?   
I mean….ahm….  
Is that… common in Asgard?”   
Clint took a long swig from his beer while continued staring at Thor. 

The god of thunder had started to pile more food on his plate and was now cutting a steak with a knife from his belt, shoving large portions into his mouth.   
He grinned between the meat juices running from his lips. 

“Aye, Hawk-man, he is mine to command. I have tried to claim him as my omega in the past but he had refused, and with his attack on Midgard, the Allfather’s commanded him to submit to his position. For I am to be king, and to be the omega to the king is an honour he should not have turned down. ”

Thor continued to shuffle food into his mouth, not noting the horrified look on Clint’s and Tony’s face or the grim expression on Natasha’s.

There was silence once more in which Loki could not keep himself from lifting his eyes to glance around the table, taking in the reactions of the Avengers around him. 

It gave him a warm pang in the stomach.

Clint was frozen, his beer forgotten in hand.  
The Widow was buttering bread, but Loki did not miss how tightly she was holding on to the knife, knuckles white against the tan of her skin.  
She returned his gaze, held it for a moment, giving him a quick nod. 

Tony just had the biggest grin on his face like he could not believe that Thor was still talking.

JARVIS chimed into the silence. 

“Sir, Mr. Steve Rogers has arrived and is waiting for you in the lobby. Shall I lead him in?”

Tony stood abruptly. “Thanks honey, I will get him. And I think… I think I have to check on Bruce as well. He has been so very busy lately. Probably…I think …. he might have to work late again today.”

 

 

Stark returned within minutes accompanying the captain, whose hair was (as always) neatly combed to the side, wearing a white, skin-tight but long-sleeved shirt (that left way too little to anyone’s imagination) and brown cargo pants. 

Loki once more used his smell to identify the newcomer, as he knew that Thor disapproved of him looking at another alpha, or even people for that matter. 

It was surprising how much his nose could tell him about people.   
Loki had learned a lot in the weeks and months kneeling on the floor, eyes downcast, trying to melt into the floor behind his alpha.

The trickster closed his eyes to concentrate, taking another whiff, pulling the warm air of the summer eve into his nostrils.   
There was the new scent that was Steve, warm, male skin mixed with leather, sweat, motor oil and processed food. 

The Soldier.   
Virgin alpha.   
A surprising and strangely delicious mix. 

Still unclaimed.   
Also surprising. 

Loki remembered what pleasure it had been to force him to his knees in Stuttgart. 

As usual, the Captain was not a fan of big emotions, but he smiled warm-heartedly into the round without malice or contempt. However, his smile faltered when he looked at Loki.   
He gave Thor a big clap on the back, real happiness spreading to his face. 

“Thor. Good to see you. I could hardly believe it when Tony called. How have you been?”

“I fare well, thank you, friend.”

 

Stark stood by the door, eyes glittering, a smile frozen on his face. “Yeah, he fares well and it looks like he is fucking his brother. For punishment and all. Made him his bound omega. Fancy a drink Steve?” 

 

Loki lowered his head, pulling in a sharp breath.   
Stark had spoken his mind much earlier than he would have anticipated.   
He felt Thor tense next to him and Steve started to stutter, flushing bright red:  
“What….what are you talking about Tony?”

He turned to face the gods, his blue eyes measuring the brothers.  
He flinched slightly when Stark’s hands hit his shoulder with a slap. 

“Drink Captain. What’s your poison today? I have a nice American beer for you, but to be honest, they taste like piss. Now the German’s, they know how to brew beer…”

Steve eyes flickered to the side.  
“Just a coke, please, Tony.”

Stark stepped back, shrugging. 

“Sure you don’t want anything stronger? Cause, boy, can I tell you, this has been an interesting conversation so far.” 

Steve did not move, but slowly shook his head.   
Tony shrugged. 

“Fine, the coke is on the little table over there. Can you fetch it yourself, sweets? There are glasses right beside it. Thanks.”

Tony took the bottle of vodka and poured another round.

“Sorry guys, where were we? Ah yes, big guy, you were saying something about Loki refusing you and stuff? What a disgrace, and I mean especially as a royal, where we all know things should stay within the family. Please do go on, it sounded fascinating.”

Thor’s eyes were dark, and he took another swig from his beer.

Steve, who had poured himself a coke, turned slightly.   
“Sorry, I must have come in in the middle of a story, what were you going on about?”  
Hawke turned and quickly filled him in, and Loki watched through quick glances Steve’s reaction, how he tensed at the words “bound omega” and threw disbelieving stares into their direction. 

Hawke finished with “I believe Thor told us that Loki is now his bound omega, which more or less would make him his slave. Unless, of course, Asgard is different from how earth used to be. 

Steve took a seat, falling heavy down into the cushion, right next to the god of thunder.   
“Well…I don’t know if I can agree with this solution. I know Loki has committed crimes against earth, but this seems to go far beyond any punishment I have heard of.”

Thor leaned back, wiping his mouth with a piece of cloth, glaring at the blond man next to him.   
“I hear you execute prisoners when they kill someone. In Asgard that is seen as a waste of precious soldiers. Loki here…” His hand once more came down on the trickster’s neck, squeezing possessively: “is an omega that will be able to breed, a rare gem in Asgard and the realms I believe.   
There could have been other punishments, but this one made the most sense to the kingdom. And he will find his place. Loki has always been difficult.”

Everyone turned when Natasha raised her voice for the first time of the evening.  
“You have forced an omega to pleasure against his will. He would not be able to breed. And it has been outlawed on earth for exactly this reason. An omega always has the choice in his partner. He has to find his match to be able to breed.” She huffed critically, her own hand now snaking onto Clint’s lap who gave her a look of want and need. 

Thor leaned back, staring at his friends who eyed him critically.  
Loki pulled up his shoulders, cowering in his chair. He could see more dark clouds gathering above them, and the anger that was rising within Thor lay as heavy electricity in the air.

“I don’t understand your …. reactions, my friends.   
He is not a slave, he is my omega. Once he learns his place and is willing to submit it is likely we will mate and he will birth my children. Until he understands that this is the best for him, for Asgard, he is bound to my word.”

Steve took a sip from his Coke and carefully placed it on the table.  
“I don’t know much about omega’s, but it seems like a wrong strategy to me. You should not force him to your will, even if he is a criminal.” Steve Roger’s eyes wandered over and noted Loki staring at him. Both quickly lowered their eyes once more. 

Thor leaned forward, calmly reaching for his beer. 

“I am not sure if you forgot, Captain, but he forced you to kneel in Stuttgart. You, an alpha kneel in front of an omega! He relished the power he had over you. ”

Thor was calm, but his eyes sparkled dangerously as he looked into the round.

“All of you have seen Loki.   
Seen what he can do.   
He is unpredictable.   
He does not know his place.   
I will teach him. Once he has learned he will see that being the omega to the king of Asgard is the best he can do, and he will thank me for it.”

The hair on Loki’s neck had started to stand up, and he could feel sweat forming along his brow.   
Hearing the words once more from Thor reminded him of his anger and what horrible price he had to pay for defying the golden god. 

Steve’s voice was clear and calm and his eyes never faltered as he stared at the god of thunder: “You are of course correct. Still, two wrongs don’t make a right, Thor. And what you are doing to Loki against his will, against his nature is not… _right_ .I do believe in punishment, but I don’t think what you are doing is proper.” 

Loki started to squirm in his seat, sweat rolling down his brow.   
On the one hand he did appreciate how the mortals tried to support him, but he could feel the anger radiating from Thor like an oven, and he knew that there was a strong possibility he would take the blame. 

But Steve was not finished.  
“He should choose you as an alpha only if he loves you Thor. Not as a brother. As an alpha.”

There was silence, while the storm above them continued to brew. 

Stark giggled, drawing the attention of everyone.   
“Awwww, look at our Captain Virginity. Believing in true love and all.”  
Tony stood and slapped Thor into the side. “”But not you, big guy, am I right? Get what you want cause you are going to be king and shit?”

He raised his own vodka glass while everyone stared at him.   
“Come guys. Give it another go. To Asgard and its amazingly awesome rules for alpha’s!”

He swigged back the glass.   
No one else moved. 

Thor stood, tensing everyone around the table as the god faced Stark.   
The dark clouds above them had thickened and they could hear thunder rolling in from above the water.

“It is not common, but neither is my brother. It was a special circumstance for us to revive such an old and lost tradition. Loki could not have been taught any other way.”

“Oh yeah, I am sure that will teach him WAY better than, say, prison or hard labour or having his powers taken or anything else of that kind. But hey, you get to fuck your own brother, so it is all good, right?”

Stark and Thor faced each other, glowering, fists pumping at sides.

Natasha stood as well.  
”JARVIS, call Bruce. Tell him he should join us for a drink.”  
She turned to the two men: “Boys, please. Different people, different cultures. We are glad that Thor is back to visit us, and even though it is a bit of a surprise that he brought his ….brother, we should have another drink and focus on something else.   
I guess now is a time as good as any to tell you guys that Clint and I are going to officially bond next summer.”

Tony stared at Thor for another moment, then laughed out loud. “You are right Tasha, we are just about halfway rebuilding Manhattan, so I guess it is a bit too early to break it again.”

He sat back down, ignoring Thor who was still staring at him.

“Congrats on your bonding Tasha. Took you guys long enough.”

He turned to the god of thunder, returning his gaze:  
“Say Thor, do you lend Loki out as well? Cause I am sure Bruce would not mind playing with your new toy for say, two hours? He is kind of yummy.”

Thor roared, grabbing Loki’s arm, pulling him to his feet. 

‘How dare you MOCK ME, MORTAL?”  
Loki moved against his instinct.  
He stepped into his alpha’s way, in front of Thor, staring into the cloudy blue eyes that belonged to his brother. 

Thor glowered at him, then stepped back and raised his head, never letting go of Loki. 

“HEIMDALL! OPEN THE BIFROST!”

And the two gods disappeared in a ray of yellow light, leaving the rest of the Avngers in the pouring rain, the storm brewing right over their heads, thunder cracking loud enough to deafen them. 

Again, once more there was silence as glances went around the table, rain drumming on their heads.   
Stark sighed and shrugged: “At least he knows how to make an exit. Well, that just opened up a bedroom, anyone care to stay?”

The Widow leaned forward, taking the glass of vodka and shot it one go. 

“Another one Tony. And make it a double.”


	13. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I wanted to thank everyone leaving comments on my work, thanks people, I thrive on it! O just dont have the time to answer them all at the moment.
> 
> Please note that there is some more heavy non-con in this chapter, and even though you are probably used to it by now...please feel warned and proceed with caution.
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxxx

After arriving at the Bifrost, Thor yelled for his horse, mounting it but leaving Loki on the floor, forcing his steed into a sharp trot that left his brother scrambling to keep up.   
The trickster caught on quickly, his hands flying up and twisting around the stretched chain that connected his omega ring to Thor.   
He knew that Thor had been humiliated by his friends in front of his treacherous brother, and he also knew that he would likely have to pay the price for this.  
Especially for standing in his way when he was about to attack the Midgardians.

 

About half way across the rebuild-rainbow bridge he stumbled and fell, being dragged along several meters, the old metal of the collar biting into his flesh before the god of thunders stopped his steed with an angry grunt.  
He pulled Loki up by pulling at the chain impatiently; waiting for him to scramble to his feet, then pulled him by his arm and threw him over his lap before kicking his horse and cantering the rest of the way. 

Loki held on to Thor’s leg, thoughts rushing through his head.  
He had lost himself in his own self-pity before their trip, but the horror and anger of the Midgardians had set his mind straight once more.   
He was Loki.   
God of Mischief.   
Not some fuck-toy for his older, stupid brother.   
Even if the outcome of the trip was not what Frigga had hoped for, it had put the fight back into Loki. 

When they arrived in their chamber, Loki was thrown onto the floor once more, the golden god unsnapping the leash and dropping it next to the trickster before running his fingers through his blond tussled hair.  
He started to pace up and down before his kneeling brother, cracking his knuckles, his eyes roaming the room.  
“How dare they? Hey dare they question the wisdom of the gods? How dare they pass judgement on me, the son of the Allfather, the mighty God of Thunder? How dare YOU to step in front of me when I was going to punish them for it?”

Loki kept his face empty, eyes on the floor and tried to cower lower into the cold stone. 

He would be taking the anger anyway, whether he liked it or not.   
And he surely would not try to pile on whatever punishment Thor would take out on him by letting his sharp tongue answer his thoughts.. 

“Nothing I can do now. They should consider themselves lucky that we fought in battles together!”  
Thor stopped, his sharp eyes flicking to Loki.

The trickster stilled. 

“What is your opinion on this, brother? On their reaction? Did you enjoy that they took your side? Thor’s voice had dropped dangerously low. “And I will only accept an honest answer.”  
The golden god kneeled down, running his large fingers through the smooth hair of the trickster below him.   
“Tell me Loki.”

Loki started to sweat.   
It was an order.   
An order to be honest.  
 _Fuck_  
His mind started to race on how to obey without receiving a beating that would probably break every bone in his body.

“I…” he swallowed hard, lifting his eyes to stare into the sparkling blue ones of his brother: 

“I…believe that you should not let the opinions of mere mortals influence you.   
They are but ants.   
You are a god.   
Immortal.   
They cannot hope to understand the decisions of the gods.  
Or the mighty Allfather.  
I am yours to do with as you please.”

Thor continued to stare down into the brilliant green eyes of his brother, his hand reaching out to grab Loki’s throat, massaging it with thick, calloused fingers.   
A warning.  
“Ah, but you have always known how to twist words to your advantage brother. You are but a silver tongue. Very well then.”

He gave a long squeeze to Loki’s throat that made stars appear in the trickster’s field of vision, holding it long enough to make the trickster fight for breath.

Thor stood, walking to the door.   
He opened it, called a guard. There was a discussion that Loki could not quite grasp, but he was sure he was going to find out soon what they talked about.  
He shivered on his knees.

Thor walked back, his eyes still dark with anger.

“Stand Loki.”

He did, slowly.  
Thor continued to stare into his eyes as he raised his hands, grabbing the front of Loki’s tunic and with a slow, deliberate motion ripped the fabric, splitting it in the middle, leaving the trickster naked once more.   
A demonstration of pure power.

Loki stood straight, not allowing himself to show any sort of weakness.  
He was pretty sure he knew what was coming next. 

But instead Thor leaned in, bringing his mouth close to Loki’s face, holding it in place with one large hand.   
“See, Loki, I don’t think you realize how lucky you are in what you have in me. I am your brother, I am lenient, I am to be king of Asgard, the mightiest of all the Realms.   
You are favoured that you have been chosen by me and still you seem not to understand your luck. But maybe…maybe I should show you Loki.”

The two brothers stared at each other, Thor breathing heavily as his chest rose and fell with anger and lust. 

There was a knock on the door, the god of thunder reacted with a quick glance over his shoulder: “Come on in.”  
There was a brief pause before the door was hesitantly pushed open. 

“You have called for me my lord?”

The voice was raspy and deep, a rumble from what sounded like a barrel.  
Loki dared not to break the eye contact with his brother, but once Thor turned, he glanced over. 

In the doorway stood the large frame of what Loki remembered to be a stable boy, a half giant that was dim-witted but made up for it with his large frame and strength that was greater than most warriors in Asgard.  
His shape was distorted, one shoulder hanging low with his arm like a claw curled in front of him. 

He was bald, ugly and scarred.   
Loki’s breathing stopped. 

“Yes, Hrrem, I have called for you.”  
Thor stepped to the side and the face of the half-giant fell slightly in surprise as he saw the omega prince naked in the middle of the room.   
He started to turn the cap in his hands almost frantically.

Loki could hear with disgust that he was breathing faster.

Thor walked up to the servant and grabbed on to his shoulder in a friendly manner, leaning in close as one would to a friend. “Do you see my omega over there?”  
Hrrem could not rip his eyes from Loki, and he nodded slowly. Drool was forming on his hanging lower lip and dribbled down in a long strand. 

Loki shuddered in revulsion.

“Do you think he is beautiful?” Thor’s voice was low and smooth as honey.

Another slow nod. 

“Do you want to fuck him, Hrrem?”  
Loki could not keep the sound escaping from his lips, a low groan out of pure desperation. 

“Master…?” The servant turned towards Thor, brows furrowed in puzzlement.

Thor was patient, continued to smile pleasantly.  
“Fuck him. Would you like to fuck my omega, Hrrem? Please don’t worry, I do not take offense if you do, I know how beautiful he is.”  
Thor let out a loud, deep laugh and after a moment of hesitation the half-giant joined in, his eyes flickering back to Loki who stood rooted to the ground.

Loki felt sick.   
It seemed like the floor had opened and swamped him with hate and resentment all at once, focused at the golden god who had decided to play another one of his sick little power games with his omega brother.

For now all he could do was to wait and breathe, awaiting whatever Thor had in store for him. 

Hrrem just stared at the glorious, naked trickster tall and proud in the middle of the room, beautiful as the night. 

He finally managed to answer the question Thor had asked him.  
“Yes…yes master, I would like to have him.”

Thor brought his hand down onto the giants shoulder with a loud slap, a big grin on his face: “Then you shall have him now. I am going to watch. “

“You…you want me to fuck him, Master? Here? Now? In front of you?”  
He shuffled, sweat beading on his forehead.   
“I…I may hurt him Master Thor. I have in the past... I…I am large….”

Thor had already walked across the room to one of the chairs that was placed in front of the big scenic windows and turned it to face the room.

“No matter my friend. If you break something, he will heal. “

With an authority that did not allow any response Thor sat, his hands lying down on the fur that was stretched over the dark wood of the chair. 

‘Come here Loki.”

The trickster had been mesmerized in his horror and disgust, staring at the slobbering beast at the door.  
He slowly turned, fisting his hands at his side, mouth set at a grim line.   
His steps were slow and steady, and he was focused on not allowing any of his inner turmoil to show on his face.

“Kneel, my love.”

It was hard not to show hate on his face when the soft words were spoken.  
Loki went down onto the cold floor in one fluid motion, his eyes never leaving Thor’s face. 

“Place your head into my lap and claps your hands behind your back.”

Loki stared at his brother for another moment before slowly leaning over, his ass feeling vulnerable and exposed as he laid his cheeks onto the rough trousers that Thor was wearing.   
The god of thunder dug his hands into the dark strands of Loki’s hair and calmly stroked him as one would a pet.   
“Now, Loki, I am sorry I have to do this…”

_No. No you are not._

“…but I believe it will teach you once and for all what you have in me as your alpha. How lucky you are!”

He raised a hand and Loki could hear heavy steps approaching behind him, shuffling along the stone floor, the breath of the half-giant loud and laboured in his arousal.

Loki closed his eyes and took several deep breaths into his stomach, willing his body to open, to relax, to make what was coming easier on himself.

He was positive that the brute would not prepare him, and he knew that his brother would not care. 

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

 

There was a shuffle behind him as Hrrem pulled his cock from his pants, just pushing them down slightly without fully removing them.  
He stopped, staring at Thor one more time as if to make sure that the prince really did want him to defile his omega, but Thor just grinned.

“Go ahead Hrrem, please.”

Thor did not even offer oil. 

The stable boy gave Loki a couple of well-placed kicks against his legs to spread him further and then kneeled behind him.   
Loki heard him pull up and felt as spit hit him on the ass and one rough finger was pushed in forcefully to wet him.

Loki groaned, his hands grabbing against each other as Thor made little soothing noises, stroking his hair. 

“There, there, my love, just remember this is for your own good.”

The finger was pulled out once again, and then Hrrem stroked himself with some more spit before lifting Loki’s ass and without any further preparation pushing the head of his cock forcefully past the tight ring of Loki’s muscles.  
Loki bit his lips as he was forced open, the half-giant much larger than Thor, hung like a god-dam beast, the pain exuberating.  
The trickster could feel himself tear as his body clenched against the intrusion, forcing himself to open once again but the pain working against him. 

Thor’s hand dug hard into his brothers dark locks as the large head of the cock finally popped in, ripping a low moan from Loki who buried his head further in the god of thunders lap.  
The brute already made small rutting movements, too impatient or too stupid to allow Loki’s body to adjust to his girth, breaking him open further. 

The friction went past Loki’s abused hole again and again as the half-giant rutted himself into the trickster’s bowels, painful inch by inch, like a thick weapon covered in shards of glass forcing itself deeper and deeper into his intestines. 

Loki screamed. 

He had told himself he would not, but he could not hold himself back when Hrrem was almost fully sheathed and he could feel him piercing something deep inside him, going past the point of normal pain into full agony.   
He felt like someone had stabbed a knife into his bowels and turned it.

Hrrem was now flush and moaned thickly, grinding his hips in small jerks, opening the pliant body beneath him wider for his own pleasure, holding on to the wrists of the trickster. 

Then he pulled out and started to fuck in earnest. 

The half-giant was hung like a beast and fucked like one as well.  
Fast.   
Harsh.  
Bruising pushes without allowing Loki to catch his breath. 

The trickster was pushed forward along Thor’s lap, his head burning on the rough material, not able to hold back the little sobs pearling from his mouth.   
He felt the enormous cock slide easier as he bled from being stretched too far too fast, and even though the sliding should be less painful, it was not. 

Not at all. 

The rough strokes pushed him further up towards the stomach of Thor, where he could feel his brother’s aroused cock through the thick linen of his pants. 

_sick fuck_

Thor knew that Loki had felt it, and he started rubbing himself as he continued to watch the half-giant rut like a large beast behind the smaller frame that was his brother.

With a quick motion he opened his pants in the front, freeing his half-hard erection.

“Open up Loki, you know what to do.”

And Loki did as he was told as his insides were destroyed by the vicous pounding of the beast on top of him.   
He opened his mouth between small sobs as Thor guided himself into his brother’s mouth, Loki tasting salt and sweat and sticky pre-come on his tongue. He did not need to move as the pounding from behind continued to push him forward and pressed Thor’s cock deeper and deeper into his throat , closing him off.   
The god of thunder soon realized that his brother could not control his own motions as Hrrem had started to lean forward, both hands now digging into the fragile looking hips of his much smaller brother, and it seemed that all Loki could do was to breathe and take the punishment that Thor had bestowed upon him. 

So Thor took it on himself to fuck down Loki’s throat, gliding in deeply, forcing small chocking sounds from his brother before lowering his hips once more, spit slowly running down along the side of his cock and pooling under him. 

Loki tried to continue breathing between the invasion of his mouth that closed him off and the agonizing pain that tore his ass apart. All he could think about was that it had to be over soon, and then he would have to work on a plan to do something…something….

He groaned at an especially vicious push and swallowed hard, Thor groaning at the trickster closing tight around him and he came in hot, pumping spurts deep within Loki, forcing him to swallow the bitter seed, his hands pushing the trickster down as he gagged, struggling for air.   
Thor continued to ejaculate, grinding his teeth as his brother bucked harder underneath him, trying to pull air into his lungs around the thick cock, not being able to. 

Finally Thor let him go and pulled back, Loki taking deep, shuddering breaths like a man drowning, coughing, fighting not to throw up on Thor’s lap with the bitter taste and the overwhelming pain that radiated into the whole of his body.

He retched, his body spasming as he willed himself not to puke for the fear of what Thor would do to him, and his clenching motions tensed his ass around the invading half-giant, forcing him to another couple of hard, fast pushes before Loki could feel him flood his intestines with hot seed, coming in rhythmic spurts, claiming and marking what should be Thor’s alone. 

The brute rode out his orgasm, pushing in shakily with another couple of grunts before he stilled, then pulled out in a flood of cum, blood and pain.   
Loki’s knees gave way as soon as the hold on him disappeared, and his ass and stomach fell to the floor, his hands still held behind the back by the order given, Thor still cradling his head on his knees. 

The trickster started to shiver violently as the god of thunder once more stroked his hair slowly, pushing it behind his ears, making small calming noises as one would for a horse.

He did not look up as he spoke: “Thank you Hrrem, your presence is no longer required.”

The half-giant pulled his pants back closed with a grunt and gave a small bow, a grin on his face, as he took another look at the shivering omega at his feet. 

“Yes, Master Thor. Thank you. Please let me know when you need… help again.”

Loki could hear the snorted laughter as the brute walked away, opened and closed the door behind him. 

And the two brother’s stayed where they were, Loki curled to Thor’s feet, the god of thunder petting the trickster like one would a cat, humming low under his breath.


	14. Waiting.

When the trickster did not stop bleeding Thor reluctantly called a healer who confirmed that Hrrem had pierced some of Loki’s innards, explaining the exuberating pain that the pale god was in.  
He was given medication and a trip to the healing room that lasted two days, where the healers tried their best to make him comfortable.   
And Loki spent his time thinking.

Planning.  
Scheming.

Frigga was by his side as much as she could, holding his hand, her head leaning towards him, whispering with her youngest, both omega’s pulling apart when someone entered the room.

In the end they had come up with a plan.

 

After the time Loki had needed to heal, Thor, who had been absent all the while, came to pick him up, his face a mask of calmness.  
While walking back, Thor made a point to grudgingly ignore his younger brother, but Loki could feel his eyes wandering over more than usual, face quizzical as if wondering how Loki would react to his last punishment.   
The trickster realized that Thor had handled in the spur of the moment, and that he might even be ‘sorry’ about the rash decision he had made.

The decision to let someone else fuck his omega, to claim him, to hurt him. 

In their society where an omega had to submit to an alpha, the alpha on the other hand was expected to protect his omega and keep it from all harm  
 _from anyone but the alpha himself, that was_

But Hrrem had harmed Loki.   
Had injured him badly enough to send him to the healing rooms.   
Thor had failed him.   
And both brothers knew this. 

 

When arriving at their chamber, Thor opened the door for Loki and allowed him to enter first. 

Only when the door was closed did Loki raise his hand, touching Thor lightly on the sun-tanned large arm that was covered with golden downy hair.  
He was not going to do anything that could agitate his brother at this point.  
Loki knew he had to be careful, and he had to do everything by the book. 

“What is it Loki?”

The trickster took a deep breath and raised his eyes, focusing on the startling blues of his brother.

“Thor, I…. I wanted to apologize.” Loki could see Thor shifting slightly and could read the surprise in the gods face.   
It was clearly not what the alpha had expected from him. 

 

Good. 

 

“You were right. I have not appreciated what I had in you as my alpha, and I am sorry for the way I behaved.   
In the healing rooms I have decided that it is time for me to accept my position as your omega. You are my alpha, Thor. You have chosen me. It is my destiny.”  
He willed his green eyes to mist over: “I am yours, my brother.”

He stared for another couple of seconds before lowering his gaze once more, focusing on the floor.

Waiting.

The answer came soon, Thor taking his chin into his large, calloused hand and raising his head for a tender kiss. He pulled the trickster forward to lean against his chest, grabbing him tight, holding him.  
“Thank you Loki. I did everything for you, for your own good. I am sorry for what I had to do. But now you are mine. Forever Loki.”

And the trickster just stared, eyes burning as he listened to his brother rambling on about their future.  
He could wait. 

 

His heats were induced regularly from this point in time, being called frequently now that he did not resist his brother any more. 

A year passed. 

And another.

Loki followed his brother wherever he went, still kneeling on the floor without a fight or complaint, seemingly eager to please, and after a while Thor removed the chains from his shackles at his hand and feet, and finally even from his collar. 

Loki continued to walk behind Thor as his bound omega, kneeling when he stopped, sitting on the floor at the feasts and meals, eyes on the floor, never rebelling, never speaking when not asked, and never giving sharp answers he used to be known for.

He initiated their love making outside of the heats, purring sweet nothings into Thor’s ears, taking the still too fast and sometimes painful rutting of his brother, but smiling sweetly after they were done, curling around his alpha as was expected from him. 

 

And another year went by. 

 

Thor went to battles, leaving Loki in peace, time he spent with his mother in Thor’s room, reading, wandering through gardens, if he had received Thor’s permission.

Waiting patiently.  
A hard thing to do for the trickster.

 

Odin had noticed the change in Loki. 

He had seen the trickster grow quieter and more serene, relaxing his muscles as he once more walked with pride, but at the same time submissive behind Thor.   
The perfect omega.   
He answered politely when spoken to, never lashing with his tongue even when provoked, smiling gently when looking at his alpha. 

After a while, watching her husband closely, noting that he was watching his sons from afar, Frigga suggested to her husband to release their youngest from the binding, to give him a chance to mate his elder brother, to be an equal. 

Odin considered, but finally shook his head.

“Loki has earned his name ‘trickster’ not for nothing, my wife. We shall give him more time. If there is no change, then he shall have his place next to Thor. As his mate.”

 

By the time Loki had been bound to Thor for six years ( _forever, it has been forever and a day_ ) everyone had grown accustomed to the two brothers, the way they reacted, and most people stopped noting the kneeling omega when they entered the room.

 

Then it was time. 

Thor was sitting at the breakfast table, eating heartily, Loki kneeling on the floor behind him patiently waiting for scraps from his master, when Odin asked them to join him in the throne room.   
They finished quickly and Loki scrambled to keep up with the eager steps of his brother as he hurried to hear what the Allfather had to say to them. 

Odin waited until his two sons were in front of him, Loki gracefully sinking to his knees as he was used to.  
The Allfather let his eyes rest on his two sons, one standing tall and proud, the golden one, the future king of Asgard. The other kneeling to his feet, slender, pale and dark at the same time, a snake that he had brought back from Jotunheim to be tamed.

He cleared his throat before he spoke: “Loki. Rise.”

Loki looked up, surprised by an order from anyone but his master and he quickly scanned Thor to confirm that he had the permission to do as their father commanded.   
Thor’s eyes were soft and he gave a small nod. 

The trickster stood.  
It felt strange to be on his feet next to his brother.   
Against what he had learned for the last years.   
Loki raised his head and straightened his shoulders. 

Odin let his gaze wander over his youngest. 

“Loki, I have given this much thought and watched you closely over the last years. It seems like you have bettered yourself and your ways, stepped back from your rebellious tendencies you have shown towards your superior elders and alphas alike, and taken your place that nature has intended you to.   
I have discussed this with Thor, and he is willing to remove your collar and officially mate you.”

Loki sucked in a breath and held it for a moment.  
It was not really a surprise, but then again it was.   
Strange how those things go. 

“Now, Loki, as we would remove the collar I of course have to confirm that you would be willing to mate your brother and follow him as his omega.”

Loki could feel Thor tense beside him, seeing his face grow dark from the corner of his eye, realizing that he had not considered that Loki would have the choice to turn him down. 

The trickster suppressed a smile and bowed his head slowly, hand on his heart.   
“I thank you Allfather and I would be honoured to be the official mate to Thor, my brother, my alpha.”  
He could feel the pride wavering over from Thor like heat and he suppressed a grin. 

Odin nodded, not showing any sign of emotion on his weathered face:  
“So it shall be. Just before your next heat we shall remove the collar and officially mate you to your brother Thor, the king-to-be of Asgard.”

With a wave of his hand he dismissed his sons.


	15. The Mating

Of course Thor could not wait.   
Of course not.  
He had the preparation for the ceremony and feast started immediately, and once everything was ready had needles pushed into Loki’s flesh to induce his heat. 

The last one as a bound omega.   
The first one as a free omega.  
Loki shivered in anticipation.

 

On the day of the mating the trickster was prepared by a twittering crowd of young omega women and men who scrubbed his whole body with rough salt, then sponges, then soap, finally oiling his long limps with quick hands.   
They oiled and braided his hair in many small braids, attaching softly chiming bells to the end before looping them around his ears and pinning them to the back of his head.   
He was dressed in long, black leather pants, his feet left bare, a long green and gold silken gown was put on him, open at the chest with more leather criss-crossing along his waist and arms, underlining his slender figure and his golden omega ring.

They attached large, golden ornaments to his hair, painted his finger and toenails black and drew intricate designs of flowers and wolves and thunder in black ink along his skin all over his body. 

Finally Frigga stepped up to him, all ready and pressed a small kiss on his mouth before outlining his eyes with heavy coal and powdering gold onto his skin.

Loki took a glance in the mirror.

His eyes wandered over his body, partially naked as it was custom for an omega, underlining the weakness of him as an omega, sporting the inked marks of his alpha. 

He looked like a whore.  
A royal whore.

Fit for a king. 

Loki could not supress a bitter smile. 

 

When the time had come Frigga took his hand, walking him down to the throne room, her cold fingers clammy in his. He could feel her shake slightly as her eyes wandered to him now and again, but they did not speak.   
Both had discussed what needed to be discussed.  
There was nothing more to say. 

Loki could feel her fingers dig into his flesh, as she tried to hold on to him as much as she could.  
He gave her a comforting smile. 

 

The crowd present for the mating of Thor and Loki was small, maybe 200 people or so, and the trickster walked through them silently towards his brother and father at Odin’s throne.   
Thor looked magnificent in his golden and red suit of armour.   
He was glowing.   
Proud.   
Happy.

Loki tried to listen to the speech that Odin held, talking about his sons, how Loki had done wrong and proven himself once more to be worthy of Thor’s love. 

How today was a proud day for him.   
How Loki once more did him proud.

 

Blah Blah Blah. 

 

Loki cancelled out the noise that his father made.   
His eyes wandered through the room of people, seeing Sif and the Warrior 3, their eyes focused on Odin. He could see some of Thor’s shield brothers, some important generals and close political acquaintances to the king. 

No one that Loki could call a friend.  
For he had none. 

 

Finally Odin stopped talking and gave his eldest a nod, allowing Thor to step forward and taking Loki’s hand from Frigga’s, holding it as he pressed a kiss to his palm.  
Then he lowered the fingers of the trickster to his side and with an air of importance he took out the key for the omega collar from a small pouch.  
Loki forced himself to smile, to look to the floor, demure and willing to please. 

His insides were burning.

 

He could feel the key pushed into the small lock at the back of his neck, slowly turned, the ancient mechanism snapping open with an audible click.   
Loki let out the breath he had not been aware he was holding. 

Thor lifted the heavy collar away, passing it to a mage standing behind him.

Loki could not keep his fingers from flying up to his neck, feeling the scars that had dug into his skin, 6 years of slavery marking him.   
Branding him.   
Forever. 

Thor smiled patiently as Loki got a hold of himself, and his fingers left his neck, fluttering once more to his side.   
His neck felt cold and oddly naked. 

He forced himself to smile as he raised his eyes to Thor who grinned happily.   
The god of thunder then took Loki’s hand into his own, opening the first golden shackle that restrained his magic with another small key.   
It fell to the floor with a loud clank.   
Thor kissed the bruised skin, another knotted scar running along the surface. 

Loki forced himself not to look. 

His brother continued on to the other hand, then lowered himself to remove the golden shackles around his ankles. 

With each binding removed Loki could feel his magic streaming through his body once more, freed from it’s cage, curling around his fingers.   
It was like a beast that had been shackled that was finally allowed to roam free once more.   
Loki closed his eyes as the power swept through him once more.  
He had missed it so very much. 

 

Then he was free. 

Thor pressed another kiss to his forehead and Loki smiled. 

The Allfather stepped up, putting his hand on the heads of both of his sons, smiling warmly. 

“This is truly a day for celebration. Thou shall be mated in front of your peers.”

Thor’s smile was large, radiating from his face, as his fingers intertwined into Loki’s.

 

“Kneel, my sons.”

Thor let go of his brother, giving him another long, loving gaze before he faced Odin, bending his legs, kneeling, bowing his head to his father.

Loki stayed where he was, his face a calm mask. 

The room went quiet. 

“No.” Loki’s words were faint, hardly a whisper, but then he pulled back his shoulders and faced the baffled faces of his father and Thor who had flushed with anger.   
Loki turned to his mother, whose eyes had filled with tears.  
He gave her a sad smile.   
“I love you mother. I am sorry.”

And with a surge of power that he had been deprived off for six long years, the god of mischief disappeared. 

“LOKI” Thor thundered, on his feet once more, calling Mjoelnir to his hands. 

Frigga lowered her head, tears that she had held back now running freely from her eyes.   
Their plan had worked. 

The trickster was free.   
She had lost her son. 

 

Loki was free.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> xxxxxxx

Steve shot up from the hard single mattress on his military-style bed, rubbing his eyes fiercely, trying to locate the noise that had ripped him out of his sleep. 

There was something strangely familiar in the air.  
He could not lay his hand on it. 

He strained in the dark to catch a glimpse, and then he sharply drew in a breath when he smelled an omega in heat.   
What…what would an omega do _here_ of all places?   
And how did it get in?

With a slow movement Steve blindly searched for the light switch next to his bed, and turned on the bright, white lamp, his whole body tense and ready to pounce. 

It was just that…an omega in heat should not be here…. Maybe it was hurt?   
In trouble?   
Looking for help?

He closed his eyes for a moment to the sudden brightness and when he opened them slowly he tensed, his whole body going rigid.

Loki stood in the middle of his small, spartan room, slender, tall, reeking of Lust, his hands wandering over his own body, pupils widely dilated.  
His eyes wandered around slowly, scanning the empty white walls, the single bed, the small military issue desk and chair. 

“Mmmmmmm.” The hum came from the bottom of Loki’s throat. “ I… _like_ ….what you did with the place.”  
His brilliant green eyes fastened on Steve, who sat frozen on his bed, blinking slowly like an owl, not trusting his eyes as he stared at the god of mischief standing in the middle of his room.

“Loki….?”

He blinked once more, his gaze wandering over the half-naked god dressed in tight leather pants that could not hide his erection, the green shirt open in front, strange symbols snaking over his skin.  
His mouth was wet and open, the eyes dark….

Good God.

Loki gave a wave with his hand, the movement sending a surge of lust and sweat and _SEX_ over to Steve, who groaned as his body reacted to it. 

“Very good, soldier, I see that you have not forgotten about me.”

_Omega. Unclaimed omega. In heat. Here....!_

Steve gritted his teeth as Loki continued to watch him.  
His voice broke embarrassingly as he addressed the omega, drawing a smile from his exotic features.

“You….need to leave. It is not safe for you here. I…I can’t protect you. I am not even sure if I can hold myself back…. Christ…”  
Sweat was running down in streams from his forehead now, and he growled as Loki slowly walked towards him, graceful like a wild cat. . 

“I am Loki, God of Mischief. I don’t need to be protected, not from you, not from anybody.   
He stared down at the soldier on the mattress, regal and feral at the same time.   
“I am here to claim you, Captain Steve Rogers.”

The words from Loki’s mouth, husky in their dark lust went straight into Steve’s groin.

It seemed so very wrong for these words, this _initiation_ , to come from an omega in heat to an alpha.

But Loki was, of course, not common.

And it felt so very right to Steve. 

His eyes were gliding over the god in front of him, who now had reached his bed, breathing heavily. He looked so foreign, his hair plaited in several small braids, looped up behind his ears and heavily adorned with gold, eyes outlined with coal.   
His smell was heady and raw, like meat and earth and blood and hunger. 

It was delicious. 

Steve let out another growl, but did not move. 

“Loki…I….can’t….”

The trickster made a small tsk-ing sound, leaning forward as his left hand wandered over the captain’s face, with the other curling fingers around one of the soldier’s wrist, claiming, pulling him closer, towards his body that was radiating warmth of his heat. 

“You have claimed someone else during my absence?”  
Loki turned his head, smiling as he let his eyes wander the room, searching for another human, another omega in the life of the soldier.

The room was the empty.   
The Captain swallowed dryly, shaking his head.  
Confirming what both knew.   
There was no one.   
Never had been.

The trickster purred and sat on the hard mattress next to Steve, dipping it slightly under his weight, bringing his face close enough to the Captains that he could feel the hot, wet breath on his face. 

Steve moaned at the scent that was filling his nostrils, so hot and _SEX_ and _MINE, MINE, MINE_ and it took him all his strength not to surge forward and take the god beside him against his will, to fuck him against the wall….but he could not, that was not him….

Loki grinned as he saw the struggle behind the eyes of the soldier, the twitching of the mouth, the fine beads of sweat running down along his face. 

“And now soldier, you shall fuck me. For I am in heat and I have chosen you.”

With that he climbed on Steve, settling his hot ass on the thin pyjama pants of the Captain, rubbing his erection against the large bump that he knew would be there, purring with pleasure at the soldier like wax under his fingers. 

“Unless, of course you are not interested. Tell me now, Steve Rogers, and I will leave and never return.”

Steve just stared. 

Then he leaned forward and took the shoulders of the trickster, pulling him gently towards himself for an inexperienced kiss, opening his mouth to the fierce, invading tongue, the earthy taste of Sex and Want and Lust and Need.

Loki was like a drug.   
His smell.   
Intoxicating.  
It always had been for Steve.   
Always. 

He had known since Loki had forced him to kneel in Stuttgart. 

Without another word the trickster pushed Steve back on the mattress and slowly took of his clothes.

“Well, Captain, I hope you have nothing planned for the next couple of days. For I am not planning of letting you go.” Teeth, like a dangerous animal glittering from the pale face as the trickster leaned forward and bit Steve into the shoulder, a claiming bite.

So wrong, coming from an omega.  
But oh so right for the captain. 

And Steve knew that he had found what he had been looking for, waiting for his whole life. 

His dominant omega.

Loki.   
The God of Mischief.   
His. 

Forever. 

 

The end.


End file.
